Un futuro por delante
by cangundena
Summary: Frisk ha vuelto a la superficie sola y los monstruos siguen encerrados en el subsuelo. Pero Frisk no dejará que sus amigos permanezcan bajo el Monte Ebott para siempre.
1. - Corazonada -

\- Corazonada -

* * *

La nieve empezaba a acumularse lentamente en las afueras de Snowdin. Los árboles crujían ante el paso del viento entre sus ramas. Hacía una semana que había empezado a nevar y no daba la impresión de que fuera a parar pronto.

Cerca del puente que conectaba el bosque con las ruinas, un risueño esqueleto se encontraba dormido bajo la protección de su puesto de centinela. Con los pies encima de la mesa y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera, descansaba tranquilamente ajeno al intenso frío de la mañana.

Las recientes bajas temperaturas habían reducido en gran medida la cantidad de gente que se dirigía hacia las ruinas, con lo que Sans podía permitirse el lujo de alargar cuanto quisiera sus habituales siestas. Exceptuando el descanso para comer en el bar de Grillby, el resto del día transcurría sin ninguna novedad. Prefería dormir a estar horas sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada viendo pasar lentamente el tiempo.

Un tarareo repentino lo apartó de su sueño. Con pereza medio abrió una cuenca y se incorporó en la silla prestando atención a su alrededor; a lo lejos se podía escuchar a alguien acercarse mientras cantaba. Tras unos segundos reconoció la voz.

\- Heh... - su sonrisa se agrandó al saber quién era. Volvió a su posición anterior y cerró sus cuencas de nuevo, esperando a que llegara.

Al rato escuchó un bufido de resignación y unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron hacia él hasta pararse en seco delante suyo. No le hacía falta abrir sus cuencas para saber que Papyrus lo estaba examinando de arriba abajo con desaprobación.

\- ¿SANS? ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE SIEMPRE TE ENCUENTRE HACIENDO EL VAGO? ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR VIGILANDO EL CRUCE? - nervioso dio un rápido repaso a la zona; no parecía haber nadie cerca.

\- Tranquilo Paps, eres el primero en venir en todo el día - Sans se estiró con desgana en la silla antes de salir del puesto para situarse al lado de su hermano -. Desde que empezó a nevar no ha ido prácticamente nadie a las ruinas.

\- OH... ENTIENDO. AUN ASÍ, SIGUES SIN TENER EXCUSA PARA IR HOLGAZANEANDO POR AHÍ. ¿Y SI CAE DE NUEVO UN HUMANO? ¿CÓMO PODRÁS AYUDARLE DORMIDO? - molesto colocó sus brazos en jarra descansando sus manos a ambos extremos de su pelvis. Sans se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

\- Lo veo poco probable. Desde que Frisk volvió a la superficie ningún humano ha vuelto a caer al subsuelo. Y de eso hace ya ocho años. Y aunque se diera el caso, Toriel ya tomaría responsabilidad de ello y me avisaría con antelación, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Tras la respuesta de Sans, en vez de reprochar a su hermano, Papyrus se limitó a mirar en dirección hacia las ruinas. Con su mano izquierda sostuvo con firmeza una pequeña figura de madera que colgaba de su cuello junto a su bufanda.

\- OCHO AÑOS... ECHO DE MENOS A LA HUMANA... - Sans notando el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano se acercó a él y posó una mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo.

\- Todos lo hacemos Paps.

Durante unos minutos los dos estuvieron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, Papyrus dirigió su mirada hacía Sans.

\- ¿CREES QUE NOS SEGUIRÁ RECORDANDO? - aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido, no era muy habitual ver a su hermano tan afligido.

\- Claro que nos recuerda Papyrus. Nadie puede olvidar el indescriptible sabor de tus espaguetis. Por no hablar de mis increíbles chi...

\- ¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN SANS! NADIE HA PODIDO RESISTIRSE NUNCA AL SABOR DE MIS ESPAGUETIS. TAL REFINADO SABOR ES IMPOSIBLE DE OLVIDAR ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH! SEGURO QUE FRISK ESTÁ HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE POR VOLVER CON TAL DE SABOREARLOS DE NUEVO - Sans respiró aliviado al ver que su hermano había recuperado su estado de ánimo habitual. No le gustaba nada verlo alicaído -. BUENO, BASTA DE GANDULEAR. ME VOY A CASA A PREPARAR LA CENA PARA ESTA NOCHE. NO LLEGUES TARDE, ESTÁS AVISADO. NADA DE SIESTAS.

\- Nada de _fiestas_ , entendido - Sans guiñó una cuenca provocando una mueca de indignación en su hermano.

\- ¡AGHHHH SANS, ERES INCORREGIBLE! - sin despedirse de su hermano Papyrus empezó a caminar de vuelta a Snowdin echando gruñidos e improperios a su paso.

\- Guarda el kétchup si no quieres que caiga en la tentación - sin darse la vuelta alzó un brazo mostrando su enfado y apresuró su marcha intentando dejar atrás a Sans lo antes posible.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, Sans se acomodó de nuevo en su silla. Tras dejar de oír a lo lejos las protestas de su hermano se permitió relajar su sonrisa. En verdad no creía realmente que Frisk siguiera recordándolos. Siendo realistas, era muy pequeña cuando cayó al subsuelo y a duras penas estuvo una semana con ellos hasta que desapareció tras la barrera de vuelta a la superficie. Lo más lógico es que lo hubiese tomado todo como un simple sueño y que con el tiempo lo olvidara.

Pero en lo que sí había dicho la verdad era en que todos la echaban en falta. Por poco tiempo que hubiera sido su estancia en el subsuelo, se ganó el cariño y estima de todos y cada uno de ellos con su entusiasmo y compasión.

En especial, Frisk había cogido gran afecto por el mayor de los esqueletos. Suponía que sus constantes bromas y su conducta fraternal hacia ella habían calado en la pequeña humana. Aún recordaba con claridad su dulce risa cuando oía sus chistes malos. Poca gente había disfrutado tanto su particular sentido del humor como lo había hecho ella. Sans sonrió con añoranza ante el recuerdo.

Antes de traspasar la barrera, Frisk se situó delante de todos llena de determinación. Les prometió que volvería. Que sin importar cuánto le costase acabaría regresando. Podían estar seguros de ello. Para que recordaran sus palabras les entregó a cada uno una estrella de cuatro puntas de madera. Era una promesa.

Tras la partida de la pequeña Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys y Sans decidieron que cada mes se reunirían para mandarle un mensaje de voz, explicándole anécdotas graciosas, así como las novedades que ocurrían en el subsuelo en su ausencia. Al principio, lo hacían con la esperanza de que Frisk les contestara de vuelta, pero con el tiempo, tras no obtener ni un solo mensaje, fueron perdiendo la ilusión hasta que dejaron de llamar.

De su bolsillo derecho sacó una pequeña estrella de madera. Acarició suavemente cada una de las puntas con lentitud. Los amuletos que aún mantenían consigo no les permitían olvidar el juramento que les había hecho tiempo atrás, pero los años fueron pasando y con ellos se fue cualquier expectativa de volver a ver a la humana. Tras tanto tiempo optaron por no darle más vueltas al asunto y proseguir con sus vidas. Tarde o temprano Alphys acabaría encontrando la manera de romper la barrera, y entonces ya tendrían tiempo de volver a preocuparse por Frisk, pero antes había que salir de allí abajo.

Sans guardó de nuevo la estrella en su bolsillo y se dejó envolver por la cálida comodidad de su mullida sudadera mientras cerraba poco a poco sus cuencas. Tanto pensar en el pasado le había dado sueño.

\- " _Echaré una cabezadita antes de ir para ca..._ "

Una repentina explosión perturbó sus intentos de dormir. Sans se levantó rápidamente de la silla provocando que esta cayera al suelo.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? - sin poder reaccionar a tiempo una onda expansiva lo golpeó desplazándolo unos metros en el aire. Por suerte, Sans pudo teletransportarse detrás del puesto de guardia poco antes de estrellarse contra un árbol. Suspiró aliviado -. Eso estuvo cerca...

Después de la explosión un incómodo silencio inundó el bosque. La inusual calma mantenía a Sans en constante alerta. ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación que lo envolvía? Se notaba diferente, se sentía más... ¿ligero? Tras dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor salió de su escondite y caminó hacia el cruce hasta posicionarse en medio del camino.

Aquella repentina onda expansiva estaba cargada de una gran concentración de magia, teniendo en cuenta la dirección con la que había atravesado el bosque... estaba prácticamente seguro que la explosión se había producido en el castillo. Juntado eso con la insólita percepción de ligereza...

\- No..., no puede ser eso... - descartó su hipótesis y se teletransportó en el comedor de su casa -. ¿Papyrus? - nadie contestó a su llamada. De repente escuchó en la calle a su hermano junto con otras muchas voces. Al salir encontró a todos los habitantes de Snowdin reunidos en el centro del pueblo, incluso Grillby que nunca dejaba el bar sin vigilancia estaba fuera junto a los demás. Papyrus al ver a su hermano le hizo señas para que se acercara al grupo. Parecía inquieto, como todos.

\- ¡SANS, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?! - al llegar a su lado Papyrus empezó a examinarlo en busca de alguna grieta visible en sus huesos. Sans apartó gentilmente su mano.

\- Tranquilo Paps, estoy bien. ¿Por aquí está todo correcto?

\- SÍ, POR SUERTE NO HABÍA NADIE EN LA CALLE, TODOS ESTABAN EN SUS CASAS, RESGUARDÁNDOSE DEL FRÍO - de repente Papyrus se apartó del resto del grupo junto con Sans e intento hablar lo más bajo que su tono de voz le permitía -. ¿SANS, QUÉ HA OCURRIDO? TODOS SALIMOS FUERA AL NOTAR UNA FUERTE CORRIENTE DE MAGIA. ME SIENTO... RARO, COMO SI ME HUBIERA QUITADO UN PESO DE ENCIMA... - Así que Papyrus también lo sentía.

\- No es que yo sepa mucho más. Estaba en el puesto de guardia cuando escuché una explosión y poco después...

\- ¡¿UNA EXPLOSIÓN?! - al instante todos centraron su atención en los dos hermanos entrando en pánico ante lo que acababan de oír. Mierda. No tendría que haber mencionado ese detalle.

Los nervios y el terror empezaron a aflorar entre los monstruos. Algunos estaban reuniendo a sus familiares para recoger sus cosas y encaminarse hacia las ruinas a refugiarse. Otros discutían sobre cómo actuar sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, los demás tenían la mirada perdida o se abrazaban entre ellos intentando aplacar el miedo.

\- Tranquilizaros, aún no sabemos que ha ocurrido. No tiene porqué significar que sea algo malo. Mantened la calma - nadie prestaba atención al discurso de Sans, estaban demasiado asustados para centrarse en nada que no fueran ellos mismos -. " _Es inútil..._ " - iba a proceder a tranquilizar a su hermano cuando se percató que el griterío estaba disminuyendo. Al girarse vio que la mayoría tenía puesta su atención en el puente que conectaba Snowdin con el bosque. Sans dirigió su mirada hacia la misma dirección. A lo lejos pudo ver a alguien correr hacia ellos. Entrecerró sus cuencas en un intento de poder enfocar bien la silueta.

\- " _¿Toriel?_ " - a medida que se iba acercando pudo comprobar que la monstruo jefe iba acompañada por algunos habitantes de las ruinas.

\- M-majestad, ¿por qué ha venido a Snowdin? Si necesitaba algo solo tenía que llamar a alguien y hubiésemos ido de inmediato - preguntó alguien del grupo. Toriel acababa de llegar junto con los demás y empezó a observarlos con detenimiento mientras se esforzaba en recuperar el aliento.

\- Noté liberarse una gran fuente de energía. No consigo encontrar una explicación viable así que debo reunirme con el rey y descubrir su causa. Pero antes quería comprobar por mí misma vuestro bienestar. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Nadie ha resultado herido? - todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, pero una respuesta predominaba sobre las demás, todos se encontraban perfectamente. Toriel soltó un largo suspiró visiblemente aliviada -. Menos mal... Bien, ahora que lo más importante está resuelto necesito que todo el mundo vuelva a su domicilio. Por precaución. Seguramente haya sido algún experimento fallido de la Dra. Alphys, así que podéis estar tranquilos.

La gente empezó a hablar más animada. No se habían parado a pensar en que la causa de aquel extraño incidente hubiera sido cosa de la científica real. El tenso ambiente que reinaba antes dio paso a uno más relajado y distendido. Sans admiró el gran trabajo de Toriel calmando al grupo. Se notaba que seguía manteniendo sus cualidades intactas como reina. Su presencia por si sola generaba un efecto instantáneo de seguridad.

Tras disolverse el grupo Toriel divisó a Sans y Papyrus, los cuales la saludaron mientras se acercaban a ella.

\- Hola chicos, justo a quienes quería ver - miró hacia ambos lados antes de proseguir con la conversación, quería evitar que alguien más a parte de ellos escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decirles. Papyrus y Sans se miraron confundidos -. Os digo esto a vosotros porque tenéis mi total confianza, así que, espero que seáis discretos - ambos asintieron a la vez. Después de dar un último repaso a su alrededor Toriel se acercó aún más a ellos -. No creo que el motivo de la explosión de antes sea Alphys - Papyrus ahogó un grito de sorpresa a diferencia de Sans que no se había siquiera inmutado. Al fin y al cabo, él ya se había dado cuenta de que había sido una astuta jugada de Toriel para poder tranquilizar a los demás y evitar males mayores. Papyrus iba a comentar algo, pero Sans se adelantó interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿Estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando? - preguntó con semblante serio. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el día de hoy pasaría a ser un antes y un después en sus vidas. Papyrus no dejaba de mirar a su hermano y luego a la reina preguntándose a sí mismo que estaba pasando.

\- Así es. No hay ninguna duda. Algo le ha sucedido a la barrera - boquiabierto Papyrus retuvo como pudo las ganas de salir corriendo hacia el castillo, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Había oído bien? -. Tenemos que darnos prisa - Sans captó la indirecta, alzó las manos esperando a que su hermano y Toriel le tendieran las suyas y poder teletransportarse juntos en el castillo, pero la monstruo jefe se paró un momento antes de extender su zarpa, Sans agrandó sus cuencas sorprendido, ¿era él o Toriel estaba sonriendo? -. A parte... - dirigió la mirada a los dos hermanos, sus ojos rebosaban felicidad -, ...tengo una corazonada.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo!**

 **Es mi primera historia en FanFiction así que si veis algo raro ya sabéis a que se debe. '^^**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero aclarar unas cosas sobre la historia.**

 **\- Para quién no se haya dado cuenta, ubico la historia en un final Post - Ruta Neutral. Frisk vuelve a la superficie sana y salva. Asgore sigue vivo y no es asesinado por Flowey como en el juego. Ya veré como me las ingenio para dar una explicación (si es que hace falta) pero es lo bueno que tiene crear un universo alternativo, jejejeje, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.**

 **\- Obviamente, veo a Frisk como una chica, no me molesta para nada la pareja que forman Sans y Frisk como hombre (son adorables) pero, desde el inicio del juego imaginé a Frisk como una chica, y así se ha quedado.**

 **\- Esta historia desarrollará la relación de Sans x Frisk (mi OTP indiscutible) junto a la historia principal. Así qué si a alguien no le agrada la pareja, antes de insultar o faltar al respeto, no leáis la historia, no obligo a nadie a leerla.**

 **\- Por supuesto acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas, así que no dudéis en proponerme cosas o corregirme. ¡Soy toda oídos!**

 **Y creo que no me dejo nada más. Si sois unos fanáticos del Frans como yo, tengo un tablero en Pinterest dedicado al ship exclusivamente, no me canso de ver imágenes y GIFs sobre ellos. (/). Por si os queréis pasar, con que pongáis Jazz Mattazz y lo busquéis en Gente me encontraréis enseguida, allí tengo ordenado el tablero de Frans :3.**

 **Espero que me podáis acompañar en esta locura de viaje en que me he metido y lo disfrutemos juntos, como lectores y como escritora. :D**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	2. - Esperanza -

\- Esperanza -

* * *

En las afueras de New Home, en el puente previo al Último corredor, la atmósfera empezó a densificarse y oprimirse, sumergiendo la zona en una sensación de pesadez y fragilidad. De pronto, tras un seco y breve crujido, una delgada abertura surgió en el espacio, por la que aparecieron Toriel, Sans y Papyrus. En cuanto tocaron suelo firme esta se cerró y desapareció al instante, devolviendo el ambiente a su estado de ligereza habitual.

Sans observó el imponente castillo que se alzaba majestuoso en el límite de la capital. Toda la zona circundante permanecía en una inusual calma, a diferencia de la bulliciosa actividad y energía que se respiraba siempre a esas horas de la tarde.

A su pesar, se había visto obligado a teletransportarse en la periferia. Tal y como había percibido toda la ciudad se había desplazado hacia el castillo y no podía permitirse el lujo de presentarse delante de cientos de monstruos como si nada. No si quería evitar el indeseado descubrimiento de su "habilidad", lo que solo llevaría a rumores, bulos, preguntas... en pocas palabras: problemas. No llevaba años manteniéndolo en el anonimato para echar a perder ahora todo su trabajo con tal de poder aparecer dentro del castillo y poder librarse de la caminata. Ya le era suficientemente incómodo con que su hermano y Toriel estuvieran al tanto de sus "capacidades mágicas"; todo por su estúpida imprudencia a la hora de teletransportarse de un lado para otro con demasiada frecuencia... maldita vagancia. Es verdad que Frisk había sido una excepción, pero al ser una humana, desconocedora incluso de la mera existencia de la magia, esta no podía cuestionar aquello que no entendía, así que nunca tuvo ningún inconveniente en usar su magia en su presencia.

Toriel mareada, se apoyó en el muro de piedra del puente con tal de recuperar el equilibrio e impedir una vergonzosa caída. Pocas veces había experimentado por sí misma los "atajos" de Sans, pero en cada una de ellas siempre acababa con desagradables náuseas y totalmente desorientada. Papyrus, que no había apartado sus cuencas de ella en todo el recorrido, se acercó a su lado en cuanto vio su creciente malestar.

\- MI REINA, ¿PUEDO HACER ALGO PARA ALIVIAR SU INDISPOSICIÓN? NO DUDE EN CARGAR SU PESO EN MÍ SI DE ESA MANERA CONSIGUE ESTAR MÁS CÓMODA – al oír a su hermano, Sans, que hasta entonces se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, se apresuró en disculparse ante su buena amiga.

\- Siento que sea tan molesto para ti Tori. He intentado reducir la velocidad y presión para que sea más llevadero, pero...

\- No tienes porqué disculparte Sans – Toriel inspiró por última vez antes de apartarse del muro y girarse hacia ellos juntando sus manos en su regazo –, después de todo he sido yo misma quién te ha sugerido teletransportarnos aun sabiendo las consecuencias. Además, mientras hagamos una pequeña pausa como la de ahora no tengo problema alguno, ¿ves? Estoy perfectamente - le sonrió con la intención de demostrarle que se encontraba bien, y al parecer surtió efecto porque Sans suspiró aliviado mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

\- Heh. Tienes razón. No sé por qué me preocupo tanto... - de repente su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más travieso y Papyrus a su lado entornó sus cuencas receloso a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir, lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- SANS... NI SE TE OCURRA.

\- ... al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos ... - continuó Sans obviando las advertencias de su hermano mientras este lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- TE LO ADVIERTO SANS, NO QUIERO OIRL...

\- ... que eres un duro _hueso_ de roer – tras un par de parpadeos incrédulos, Toriel estalló en una risa tonta para gran decepción de Papyrus que sacudía a Sans molesto mientras este hinchaba su caja torácica de orgullo.

Tras un largo sermón en el que Toriel aprovechó para recuperarse del repentino ataque de risa, ya estaban preparados para avanzar hacia el castillo.

\- Papyrus, antes de que se me olvide... Muchas gracias por lo de antes, aprecio que te preocupes tanto por mí. Espero que sigas dedicando todo tu empeño como hasta ahora en proteger a nuestra gente.

\- POR SUPUESTO, MAJESTAD. COMO MIEMBRO Y LÍDER DE LA GUARDIA REAL ES MI DEBER Y RESPONSABILIDAD MANTENER A TODO EL MUNDO A SALVO. Y LO HAGO CON MUCHO HONRA. YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SERÉ EL PROTECTOR DE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS HABITANTES DEL SUBSUELO. ¡NYEH HEH HEH!

\- Me tranquiliza mucho oírte decir eso. Cuento contigo entonces, capitán – ante aquella última referencia hacia su persona Papyrus no supo que contestar. ¿Capitán? Podría acostumbrarse a que empezaran a dirigirse a él con ese título. Asintió con energía y aceleró el paso lleno de autoestima. Sans envió una mirada de gratitud a Toriel que sonrió en respuesta mientras se apresuraban en alcanzar al menor de los esqueletos.

A medida que se acercaban al castillo, un gran griterío comenzaba a tomar fuerza a lo lejos. Al rato pudieron reconocer entre todo el bullicio risas y monstruos cantar canciones populares. Recorridos los últimos metros que les separaban del Último Corredor, entre los tres abrieron la inmensa puerta de madera maciza mostrándose ante ellos la mayor concentración de monstruos que habían presenciado en mucho tiempo. El ambiente festivo se respiraba en cada rincón, sumergiendo a todo aquel que se encontrara en el pasillo real en un estado de alegría desmedida.

\- ¡WOWIE! ¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO TANTA GENTE REUNIDA EN UN MISMO LUGAR! ¿ACASO ESTAMOS CELEBRANDO ALGO? – mientras intentaban abrirse paso entre la multitud Papyrus observaba maravillado en todas direcciones, ver a sus conciudadanos bailar y abrazarse entre sí eufóricos le llenaban de energía. De repente notó como alguien le daba un pequeño tirón en el antebrazo. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con Sans.

\- Paps, necesitamos encontrar a Asgore. ¿Puedes ver el final del pasillo? – Papyrus se irguió levantando sus pies y colocó sus manos a modo de visera.

\- SI. ESTÁ A UNOS TREINTA METROS DE DONDE NOS ENCONTRAMOS. PERO ME TEMO QUE NOS VA A SER IMPOSIBLE LLEGAR. HAY DEMASIADA GENTE.

\- Tranquilos, nos abriré un camino – Toriel carraspeó y cogió aire antes de alzar la voz por encima de la de los demás -. ¡Ciudadanos del subsuelo! – tras el llamamiento se hizo el silencio absoluto. Decenas de curiosas miradas dirigieron su atención hacia ellos, voces de asombro y sorpresa empezaron a surgir de entre los monstruos; claramente habían reconocido a la reina -. Necesito llegar a la sala del trono y hablar con el rey Asgore. No quisiera importunar vuestro festejo, pero debo encontrarlo cuanto antes. Prometo que será solo un momento.

Acto seguido, los monstruos que se encontraban a su alrededor empezaron a retroceder, brindándoles el suficiente espacio para que pudieran moverse con relativa facilidad. Poco a poco, fueron avanzando hacia la salida del corredor mientras Toriel agradecía a su paso a todos los monstruos con los que se cruzaba por su comprensión; algunos de ellos devolvían el gesto mediante una pequeña reverencia.

Puede que Toriel no fuera mayoritariamente reconocida como reina desde su desafortunada "huida" a las ruinas, pero desde la partida de Frisk, las verdaderas razones que la llevaron a desaparecer salieron a la luz. Gracias a ello, gran parte del subsuelo dejó atrás el rencor para sustituirlo por el antiguo respeto y aprecio que tuvieron por ella en su momento, llegándole a convencer de que volviera a retomar sus funciones como legítima reina; a fin de cuentas, Toriel no llegó a divorciarse de Asgore, con lo que nunca perdió el título real. No obstante, su reingreso en la realeza no significaba que así lo hiciera por igual con Asgore, cierto es que con los años tuvieron tiempo para hablar las cosas largo y tendido, lo que ayudó a resolver sus diferencias y a arreglar su relación, pero solo para retomarla como una buena amistad.

Sin más interrupciones consiguieron llegar a la antesala que conectaba con la barrera. Desde fuera podía oírse aún más alboroto que en el corredor, lo que dejaba claro que el epicentro de todo el júbilo creado provenía de allí. Tras realizar un último suspiro en un vano intento por tranquilizarse, Toriel reanudó la marcha seguida muy de cerca por los hermanos esqueleto.

Nada más entrar una intensa luz los cegó, obligándoles a cerrar por completo los ojos. La gran cantidad de ruido que había en la sala no les ayudaba tampoco a poder orientarse con lo que decidieron no moverse de su posición. Sans podía oír a su hermano hablarle a pocos centímetros, mientras le tiraba de una de sus mangas, pero era incapaz de entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo entre todo el alboroto que había a su alrededor. Al rato, su vista se acostumbró por fin a la deslumbrante luz, lo suficiente como para entreabrir sus cuencas y descubrir incrédulo de dónde procedía. Papyrus, a su lado, admiraba asombrado los rayos de luz que iluminaban su traje de batalla, realzando el color blanco de su coraza y el rojo carmesí de su bufanda.

\- SANS, ¿QUÉ SON ESTOS DESTELLOS? – con su mano jugaba con la luz, apartándola de ella y volviéndola a colocar debajo, observando los diferentes tonos de color que su ropa adquiría en contacto con ella. Sans no respondió, ni él mismo sabía aun con certeza si lo que sospechaba era cierto - ¡POR ASGORE! ¿SERÁ ALGÚN TIPO DE MAGIA?

Toriel, que se encontraba a un par de metros a su derecha, parpadeaba desconcertada ante lo que estaba contemplando.

\- ¿Luz solar? Pero... ¿cómo? No es posible – agitada se llevó las manos al pecho, empezando a entender la situación en la que se encontraban. De repente, una estridente carcajada atrajo su atención.

Guiados por ella descubrieron a un gran grupo de monstruos congregados al fondo de la cámara. De entre todos ellos destacaba una gran figura que habrían reconocido en cualquier parte. Asgore se encontraba en medio de la multitud de espaldas a ellos, acompañado por Alphys, Undyne y Mettaton. Al parecer estaban conversando animadamente con alguien a quién no podían acabar de ver con claridad, debido a la gran envergadura de Asgore y a la cantidad de monstruos que se encontraba entremedio de ellos.

Sin previo aviso Toriel avanzó hacia el grupo dejando atrás a Sans y Papyrus que la observaban alejarse desconcertados, pero al comprender a dónde se dirigía no tardaron en seguirle el paso. A cada pisada que realizaba aceleraba inconscientemente el ritmo a medida que un sentimiento de impaciencia crecía en su interior, como si su alma supiera de antemano que estaba a punto de suceder. Ansiosa por llegar, pedía permiso a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, los cuales al reconocerla comenzaron a ahogar gritos de sorpresa y euforia, llamando la atención de Undyne hacía su posición. Al verlos acercarse los saludó emocionada mientras que con el otro brazo le propinaba codazos a Asgore en la espalda, este sorprendido por los repentinos golpes, se giró molesto dispuesto a exigirle una explicación, pero Undyne lo interrumpió rodeando un brazo por su cuello obligándole a inclinarse y a mirar hacia donde le estaba señalando con el dedo. Se encontró inevitablemente con los ojos expectantes de Toriel, la cual se paró en seco provocando que los hermanos esqueleto estuvieran a punto de precipitarse al suelo uno encima del otro.

Incapaz de hablar, Toriel le preguntó esperanzada con la mirada. Tras tantos años juntos, la comunicación verbal entre ellos a veces resultaba del todo innecesaria. Asgore comprendió perfectamente el mensaje, a lo que simplemente contestó sonriéndole con ternura para después asentir con la cabeza. Toriel solo alcanzó a taparse la boca con ambas manos antes de romper a llorar de la emoción. Sans y Papyrus presenciaban preocupados la escena al no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Asgore dio un paso al lado dejando al descubierto quién se encontraba detrás de él. Sus cuencas se agrandaron a la vez atónitos ante lo que estaban viendo. Junto a Undyne y Alphys una Frisk emocionada los observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Fri...

\- ¡FRISK! – sin pensárselo dos veces Papyrus corrió directo hacia Frisk la cual no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Papyrus! – los dos se abalanzaron a la vez ocasionando que por poco perdieran el equilibrio, pero gracias a los reflejos del esqueleto, este consiguió sujetar a Frisk por la cintura y levantarla unos centímetros para acto seguido empezar a estrujarla de la emoción mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo – P-Papy, me estoy mareando...

\- ¡OH, LO SIENTO MUCHO FRISK! NO HE PODIDO CONTENERME, NYEH HEH HEH - con cuidado la situó de nuevo en el suelo sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento, pero en cuanto Frisk toco tierra se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo de nuevo.

\- No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre... - Papyrus conmovido la abrazó apretujándola hacia él a lo que Frisk soltó una risita alegre. Levantó la cabeza para decirle algo más pero se detuvo al toparse con la estrella de madera que colgaba de su cuello junto a su inseparable bufanda, al verla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa – Veo que sigues manteniéndola después de todos estos años – Papyrus iba a contestarle, pero desvió la mirada hacía el frente por un momento y soltó a Frisk mientras le sonreía – Papyrus ¿qué ocurre? – extrañada se giró hacia donde había dirigido su mirada el esqueleto pero tan pronto vio a quién tenía delante sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse inconscientemente.

\- Mi dulce niña... - aún con lágrimas en los ojos Toriel extendió sus brazos invitándola a acercarse. Tras un gimoteo Frisk se abalanzó sobre ella fundiéndose las dos en un cálido abrazo -. Realmente estás aquí, conmigo... No estoy soñando ¿verdad? – temerosa la oprimió contra su pecho rodeándola por completo como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que se escapara de entre sus brazos.

\- Sí mamá, estoy aquí..., h-he vuelto – al borde del llanto hundió la cara contra el pecho de Toriel, empapándose del aroma a pastel de canela y caramelo que tanto deseaba volver a saborear. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta hizo que se le entrecortara la voz y empezaba a ver borroso por la acumulación de lágrimas que se asomaban peligrosamente en sus ojos. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho que le suplicaba que descargara toda la tensión acumulada, pero se negaba a arruinar aquel momento de paz con el que tantas noches había soñado, hasta que su madre comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

\- Has tenido que pasar por tantas cosas..., superar tantos obstáculos..., siento muchísimo no haber podido estar allí para ti cuando más lo necesitabas, pero eso ya ha terminado. No tendrás que cargar con todo el peso tú sola nunca más. De ahora en adelante permaneceré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo –aquellas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso, Frisk solo consiguió asentir con dificultad antes de romper a llorar entre los brazos de su madre – Eso es, no te contengas mi niña, suéltalo todo – con el amor que solo una madre podía dar le posó un delicado beso en la cabeza -. Estoy aquí contigo.

Mientras madre e hija seguían abrazadas compartiendo un tierno momento, el resto del grupo las observaba a pocos metros de distancia. Querían darles el mayor espacio y tiempo posibles para que pudieran disfrutar del anhelado reencuentro sin ser interrumpidas. Sans y Papyrus que acababan de unirse contemplaban la entrañable escena aún conmocionados por ver a Frisk de nuevo.

\- ¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato o qué? – sorprendidos por el súbito comentario giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con Undyne que los miraba divertida con una amplia sonrisa en la cara- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa mirada?

\- B-BUENO, ES QUE TODO HA SIDO TAN REPENTINO E INESPERADO QUE AÚN NO HEMOS TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ASIMILARLO.

\- Nosotras al llegar nos vimos en la misma situación que vosotros – comentó Alphys colocándose al lado de Undyne. Con los años y el apoyo constante de la anfibia y el menor de los hermanos esqueleto Alphys había ganado mucha seguridad en sí misma, aunque en momentos de nervios no podía evitar seguir tartamudeando como en los viejos tiempos.

Sans se alejó del grupo mientras seguían discutiendo sobre lo sucedido. Aún no podía creer que Frisk estuviera de vuelta en el subsuelo. Estaba tan diferente a cómo la recordaba hace 8 años. Y Toriel parecía haberse dado cuenta también porque había dejado de abrazarla y ahora la estaba observando detenidamente enfrente suyo, lanzándole comentarios halagadores sin parar mientras Frisk jugaba con su pelo avergonzada. De repente notó una pesada mano posarse en su hombro derecho.

\- Ha cambiado una barbaridad, ¿verdad? Ya es toda una mujer – Asgore se encontraba a un lado detrás suyo, observando con orgullo a Frisk –. Ojalá hubiera podido verla crecer a lo largo de todos estos años... - sus ojos cálidos cambiaron a unos más apagados ante una sensación de pérdida que invadía poco a poco su alma.

\- El pasado no puede recuperarse Asgore – sorprendido ante la inesperada intervención del esqueleto, el rey de los monstruos desvió curioso su mirada hacia Sans el cual lo observaba directamente a los ojos con semblante serio -. Ahora debes centrarte en el futuro que nos ha otorgado, lleno de esperanza e ilusión. Ha debido esforzarse al máximo para poder conseguirlo y sería injusto de nuestra parte si no hiciéramos lo mismo por ella. No vale de nada culparse por algo de lo que ya no tienes control sobre ello. Solo consigues torturarte a ti mismo. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo... – Sans rompió el contacto visual al rememorar viejos recuerdos que procuraba siempre mantener bajo llave, pero estos de una manera u otra siempre acababan encontrando la manera de aparecerse de nuevo en los peores momentos.

\- Creía que de los dos yo era el que estaba siendo consolado y no al contrario, Sans – con afecto le dio un apretón en el hombro provocando que fijara de nuevo su atención en él.

\- Heh, _"mea culpa"_. Demasiada acción para mis huesos en un solo día – Sans, en un intento de eliminar cualquier sospecha, recuperó su sonrisa habitual y actitud relajada de siempre. Asgore era muy consciente de que el esqueleto no era especialmente conocido por ser un monstruo abierto en cuanto a sus problemas personales se refiere, así que, antes de preguntar y encontrarse con un tabique de acero por coraza, decidió retomar la conversación por dónde la habían dejado.

\- ¿Has podido hablar con ella ya? Antes de que llegaseis no dejaba de preguntarnos dónde estabais Papyrus y tú metidos.

\- Con todo lo que ha ocurrido no he tenido la oportunidad. Por cierto, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, por descarte supongo que has sido el primero en llegar, ¿te ha comentado algo sobre su vuelta?

\- Pues supones bien Sans, y sí, si te refieres al cómo ha podido volver, sí, lo ha hecho. Como seguramente habrás deducido, ha roto la barrera – ante aquella revelación, aunque fuera la más probable entre todas sus conclusiones, Sans no pudo evitar agrandar sus cuencas del asombro, ¿cómo había sido Frisk capaz de destruir la barrera? Los monstruos por si solos habían fracasado durante siglos sin avance alguno. Por no mencionar que esta estaba principalmente constituida de magia elemental, y hasta donde él abarcaba, los humanos habían dejado de practicar magia desde hacía generaciones, información que consiguió de la propia Frisk durante su travesía por el subsuelo. ¿Entonces, cómo? Miles de preguntas se precipitaban en su cabeza mientras reflexionaba sobre todas las opciones posibles, pero se obligó a calmarse y posponerlas para luego, Asgore no había terminado de hablar -, pero debo advertirte, hasta que no estemos todos reunidos no procederá a explicarnos los detalles. Y con todos se refiere a todo el subsuelo, así que ...paciencia.

\- Entonces esperaremos, lo hemos hecho durante años, no veo porque no alargarlo unas horas más – Sans se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a Asgore retroceder unos pasos.

\- Bueno, va siendo hora de que regrese junto a los demás, deben estar comenzando a impacientarse. No tardéis mucho – tras un pequeño ademán giró sobre sí mismo seguido de su capa y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo mientras Sans lo observaba alejarse confundido, ¿ha dicho "tardéis"? De repente notó una presencia detrás suyo.

\- Monstruo. ¿No sabes cómo saludar a un viejo colega? Date la vuelta y dame la mano. – Sans cerró las cuencas divertido. ¿En serio estaba usando ese viejo truco con él? Qué poco le conocía si pensaba en serio que era capaz de jugar a su mismo nivel en su territorio. Por suerte, siempre traía consigo un pequeño cojín pedorro guardado en la sudadera, nunca se sabe cuándo puedes llegar a necesitar uno. Con discreción se lo colocó en la mano izquierda antes de darse la vuelta lentamente. Ante él se encontraba Frisk con su característica expresión de indiferencia, pero en cuanto Sans sacó la mano del bolsillo esta esbozó una gran sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Te he echado de menos – Sans en shock, tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder hasta que notó como Frisk apretaba su agarre alrededor de su cintura. De vuelta a la realidad, rodeó a Frisk con sus brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia él. Algunos mechones de pelo le acariciaron el cráneo envolviéndolo en un dulce aroma y llenándolo de una sensación de nostalgia. Había olvidado por completo el agradable calor que desprendía su piel.

\- Ya somos dos, niña.

Permanecieron en la misma posición por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente se separaron. Ahora que la tenía de nuevo frente a él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido Frisk desde la última vez que la vio, aunque aún seguía siendo unos dos centímetros más baja que él, había que recalcar que Sans asimismo había crecido bastante en los últimos años. ¿Qué cómo era posible? Digamos que la cabezonería de Papyrus juntándola con ejercicio matutino, añadiendo comidas más sanas (sin abandonar la deliciosa comida de Grillby, eso no sucedería jamás de los jamases), y sobre todo encontrarse aún en edad de crecimiento habían contribuido en gran medida a ello. Obviamente no era tan alto como Papyrus, pero con llegarle al hombro ya se sentía satisfecho, era una gran diferencia si lo comparamos con que antes le llegaba un poco más allá de la cintura, siempre se había sentido un poco acomplejado por su baja estatura, pero era demasiado perezoso para remediarlo. Suerte que su hermano pequeño era el monstruo con más paciencia y obstinación del mundo.

\- Para tu información, ya no soy ninguna niña, cabeza hueca – Sans arqueó una ceja ante el ocurrente calificativo.

\- Heh, increíble. No ha pasado ni un minuto y ya te estás mofando de mí. No pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?

\- Desde mi punto de vista, el primero en burlarse de los dos has sido tú – molesta cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho.

\- Oh, perdóneme su excelencia. No era mi intención ofender sus sentimientos.

Frisk no aguantó más y se le escapó la risa ante la seriedad de Sans lo que provocó que los dos empezaran a reírse sin parar llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. De repente escucharon a Toriel llamarlos por su nombre para que se acercaran.

\- Fin de la diversión. Hora de volver, niña – Frisk ignoró el apodo y se unió a él de vuelta al grupo. A medio camino ralentizó el paso hasta pararse en seco haciendo que Sans volteara a verla extrañado.

\- Tengo tantas cosas que contaros y hay tanto por hacer aún – el tono de voz de Frisk había cambiado a uno más pensativo y preocupado. Sans se acercó a Frisk y posó una mano reconfortante encima de su hombro derecho.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que nos depare el futuro, siempre te apoyaré. No lo olvides nunca Frisk – sin decir una palabra más, reanudó la marcha dejando atrás a Frisk sorprendida. Sonrió para sus adentros y regresó corriendo a su lado. Por fin estaba en casa.

* * *

 **Ale, segundo capítulo: ¡hecho!**

 **Madre mía, se me ha ido completamente la pinza con este capítulo a comparación del anterior. ¡Más de 4000 palabras! Pero es que el momento lo vale, y no he sabido hacerlo de otra manera.**

 **Y debo decir que he rehecho el capítulo unas tres veces, la escena en la que escuchan a Undyne reír (sí, era Undyne, perdón si no he conseguido que lleguéis a esa conclusión '^^) y se fijan en toda la gente que está alrededor de Frisk me ha costado la vida y media, y sigue sin convencerme al 100% pero bueno...**

 **Por cierto no me peguéis si los juegos de palabras son muy malos, no se me dan bien, intento plasmar lo mejor que puedo esa faceta de Sans... T^T Que hablando de Sans, quiero recalcar un par de edades. En esta historia Frisk tiene actualmente 18, Papyrus tiene 24 y Sans 26. Eso quiere decir que cuando Frisk cayó al subsuelo tenían 10, 16 y 18 respectivamente.**

 **Siempre me he imaginado a Sans más alto de como lo veo en el juego. Con alto me refiero a 1.65m tampoco es tanto. Para que podáis visualizar mejor a Sans tal y cómo lo veo en mi cabeza en un dibujo que hice de él hace poco**.

 **jazzmattazz/art/Sans-766822637**

 **Y por eso he querido que en la historia también creciera un par de centímetros, jejejeje. Son monstruos así que ¡todo vale!**

 **Bueno, no me alargo más, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	3. - Nueva responsabilidad -

\- Nueva responsabilidad -

* * *

Desde el inesperado retorno de Frisk, junto con la destrucción de la barrera, el subsuelo desbordaba entusiasmo en cada rincón. Pequeños montículos de cajas precintadas se acumulaban delante de las puertas formando laberintos convertidos en la sala de juego preferida de los más pequeños. Cada ciudad, aldea y pueblo permanecía día y noche en un estado de caos, todos querían estar preparados para el gran día, y no era para menos, en unas pocas semanas volverían a ver la luz del Sol después de siglos de aislamiento bajo el monte Ebott.

En una improvisada asamblea organizada justo después de la llegada de su _guardiana_ (como ahora muchos apodaban a Frisk en absoluta admiración), fueron convocados todos y cada uno de los monstruos que habitaban en el subsuelo. Se contaban por miles y el castillo, como era de esperar, no podía albergar tal cantidad en su interior, con lo que algunos monstruos que dominaban la manipulación del sonido se ofrecieron voluntarios para ejercer de altavoces provisionales para poder solventar el problema. Dentro del castillo, permanecían en completo silencio mientras observaban a Frisk de pie en la tribuna junto a Toriel y Asgore. Tras un corto intercambio de palabras Frisk dio finalmente un paso al frente con micrófono en mano.

\- Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí. Tengo que anunciaros algo muy importante y quería que todos estuvierais presentes. Pero antes de empezar... sé que todos me conocéis, pero en cuanto a los más jóvenes no estoy tan segura, así que, me presentaré de nuevo. Cómo supongo que os habrán contado ya, soy la última humana que cayó al subsuelo hace 8 años. Me llamo Frisk, es un pla...

\- _¡SÍIIIII! ¡Y YO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO/A! -_ Papyrus y Undyne, que se encontraban junto al resto del grupo en primera fila, se miraban el uno al otro desafiantes - UNDYNE, SIENTO TENER QUE DECIRTE ESTO PERO YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SOY EL MEJOR AMIGO DE LA HUMANA DESDE QUE LLEGÓ AL SUBSUELO.

\- ¡Pffff! Cómo si eso fuera a superarme, NOSOTRAS somos BFF ¡NGAHHH, qué tienes que decir ahora a eso Papyrus! - los monstruos situados a su alrededor empezaron a murmurar entretenidos ante la escena mientras que Alphys a su lado intentaba acabar con la vergonzosa situación en la que se habían metido.

\- U-Undyne por favor, cálmate, e-estás consiguiendo que todo el mundo nos mire - el rostro de Alphys comenzaba a adquirir un peligroso tono rojizo al comprobar como centenares de ojos curiosos tenían la mirada fijada en ellos - S-Sans ayúdame, yo sola no puedo... - el nombrado, que se encontraba junto a Papyrus, se encogió de hombros divertido.

\- Heh, lo siento Alphys, esto promete demasiado como para pararlo ahora - de repente Papyrus y Undyne se levantaron de sus sillas rodeados de huesos y lanzas, dispuestos a ganarse el puesto de mejor amigo por la fuerza, algunos monstruos empezaron a corear sus nombres mientras los animaban caldeando aún más el ambiente.

\- ¡EJEM! - Frisk carraspeó molesta atrayendo de nuevo toda la atención hacia ella. Relajó su expresión al ver a Papyrus y Undyne cabizbajos sentarse de nuevo en sus sillas; el silencio gobernaba de nuevo la sala -. Como iba diciendo... hace ocho años viví los que han sido los mejores días de mi vida..., hasta hoy. Cada humano ha colaborado de una manera u otra en el que ha sido el objetivo común de la raza humana desde que volví a la superficie: romper la barrera. Y ese día por fin ha llegado - ante sus últimas palabras toda el mundo se levantó y empezó a aplaudir excitado, llevaban décadas esperando oír aquellas tan simples pero trascendentales palabras.

Toriel y Asgore posaron una pata en cada hombro de Frisk mientras la observaban orgullosos. Había sacrificado tanto para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora mismo, tantas noches sin dormir, amenazas, contratiempos, disputas, pero ver la felicidad presente en los rostros de todos sus amigos y familia recompensaba con creces todo el esfuerzo realizado hasta ahora.

\- Desde que regresé a la superficie he trabajado día y noche para poder alcanzar este ansiado día. No obstante, ahora se presenta una pregunta de igual o más importancia. ¿Y ahora qué? - toda la sala comenzó a murmurar entre sí, eran libres, pero ¿cómo debían proseguir a partir de ahora? ¿ Los humanos los aceptarían tal y cómo son? ¿Podrán adaptarse a la sociedad actual? Hasta ahora todas aquellas preguntas se habían visto empañadas por el dulce sabor de la libertad con lo que las respuestas a ellas ni siquiera se las habían planteado aún -. Entiendo vuestra inquietud, pero dejadme recordaros que estoy precisamente aquí para aclarar todas vuestras dudas. Y empezaré a hacerlo explicándoos lo que he venido a deciros. Los humanos llevamos años preparándonos para este día con tal de agilizar todos los procesos políticos y legales correspondientes a tal acontecimiento, no obstante, este "aburrido" apartado de la historia nos concierne únicamente a mí y a sus majestades el rey Asgore y la reina Toriel, así que, no debéis preocuparos en absoluto, os encontráis en buenas manos. En cuanto a vuestra estancia en la superficie se ha adecuado una zona próxima al pie del monte Ebott en la que se han construido viviendas para todos, así como todo tipo de servicios básicos; una pequeña área en el centro de la ciudad ha permanecido sin edificar para daros la posibilidad de acomodarla a vuestro gusto, tenéis total libertad. Juntos conformaréis una nueva localidad en el estado así que recibiréis una identificación acorde a las leyes que rigen la superficie con lo que podréis viajar, vivir e ir a trabajar dónde queráis y cuándo queráis. A todo esto, quiero aclarar que no debéis nada, ni un sola moneda; las generaciones actuales quieren disculparse por las desafortunadas acciones de sus antepasados, así que, como primer paso en esta nueva era de convivencia y paz entre humanos y monstruos, todo el mundo ha aportado su granito de arena a la financiación de este gran proyecto sin precedentes. Respecto a cuándo podréis salir, sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero, debo pediros que seáis pacientes durante un par de semanas más, tiempo en el cuál cerraremos todos los procesos legales previos a vuestro regreso a la superficie. En cuanto al resto de puntos a tratar os iré informando durante los próximos días, entiendo que es mucha información que asimilar en un solo día y creo que es un buen momento para finalizar la convocatoria de hoy, no sin antes deciros que estoy inmensamente feliz de poder volver a estar de nuevo con todos vosotros, y que, si alguna vez habéis confiado en mí, no dejéis hacerlo. Gracias - tras terminar Frisk hizo una reverencia. Tenía los ojos apretados y la garganta seca. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante lo que les acababa de decir? ¿Estarían de acuerdo con todo lo que les había explicado?

El miedo a ser rechazada se apoderaba de su cuerpo poco a poco impidiéndole incorporarse y enfrentarse cara a cara con el muy posible descontento de toda una raza. Pero en vez de recibir abucheos y protestas un apasionado y caluroso aplauso la cogió desprevenida. Sorprendida, Frisk alzó la mirada encontrándose con todos los monstruos de pie felicitándola por su trabajo. Conmovida, empezó a llorar tras sentir que se había desprendido de una gran carga que llevaba arrastrando durante años. Unos grandes brazos la atrajeron hasta el pecho de su madre que instintivamente le empezó a acariciar la cabeza en un intento por tranquilizarla. Asgore alzó los brazos y al acto la multitud volvió a permanecer en silencio.

\- Frisk, en nombre de todos los monstruos, puedo asegurar que nunca podremos estarte lo suficientemente agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Sé que no somos conscientes aún de todo el esfuerzo y cariño que has depositado en la libertad de nuestra raza, pero sí sé de una manera a través de la cuál podemos demostrarte que tienes toda nuestra confianza y esperanza puestas en ti. Frisk... - ante su nombramiento se apartó con suavidad de los brazos de su madre y observó a Asgore aún con lágrimas en los ojos. El jefe monstruo se acercó a ella hasta colocarse delante suyo y extendió una pata. Ante su indecisión Toriel la empujó gentilmente invitándola a ir. Confusa, Frisk tendió la mano la cuál se vio envuelta por la enorme y suave pata de su padre dirigiéndola hasta el centro de la tribuna - Mi querida Frisk... como rey de los monstruos, en un intento por mostrarte mi absoluta gratitud, me veo en la necesidad de proponerte una oferta que únicamente tú puedes llevar a cabo - Frisk tragó saliva con dificultad - ¿aceptarías ser nuestra embajadora ante los humanos?

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante. ¿Tanto confiaban en ella como para encargarle tal responsabilidad? Es decir, por dentro se sentía muy halagada y entusiasmada pero, por otra parte, estaba insegura respecto a sus capacidades. ¿Y si no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para tal desafío? Lo último que quería era decepcionarles. Indecisa desvió la mirada hacia Toriel que la miraba con ternura; como si supiera lo que estaba pensando asintió lentamente reafirmando la pregunta de Asgore. Volvió a desviar la mirada, pero esta vez dirigiéndola hacia dónde se encontraban sus amigos. Cada uno de ellos la observaban expectantes y esperanzados a que diera su respuesta, pero uno destacaba por encima de los demás, uno al que conocía como la palma de su mano, Sans a diferencia de los otros mantenía su habitual semblante relajado, sin embargo, su penetrante mirada delataba su claro interés por conocer la respuesta. Inconscientemente, Frisk le preguntó su opinión con un movimiento de cabeza, Sans asintió sin dudarlo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se encaró a Asgore decidida.

\- Sería todo un honor.

* * *

 **¡Hi!**

 **Encima de que tardo mil años y va y subo un capítulo corto, que poca vergüenza tengo. v_v**

 **En un principio no iba ni a escribir el discurso de Frisk, pero me fueron llegando las palabras a la cabeza y lo acabé escribiendo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será bastante más largo que este, si decidí dejar esta parte como un solo capítulo es por su peculiar naturaleza respecto al resto y me pareció que quedaba mejor con un capítulo propio.**

 **Espero que no se os haya hecho cuesta para arriba el discurso. '^^**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	4. - Trato -

\- Trato -

* * *

Snowdin amanecía bajo un cielo gris que amenazaba con descargar una intensa nevada en el momento menos esperado. Las ramas de los árboles crujían ante el paso del fuerte viento vaticinando la aproximación de una tormenta. Sin embargo, dentro de la residencia de los hermanos esqueleto, Sans dormía a pierna suelta ajeno a todo el ruido proveniente del exterior, cuando de pronto la alarma de su despertador comenzó a sonar. Molesto, gruñó tapándose el cráneo con la almohada en un vago intento por dejar de escuchar aquel sonido infernal; lástima que fuera un esqueleto y no tuviera orejas que poder taparse, de ser así hubiera podido seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Abatido, alargó un brazo hacia la cómoda, tanteó la zona hasta toparse con el escurridizo reloj y lo apagó. Se levantó de la cama con desgana y comprobó la hora. Las siete de la mañana. Tras un momento de pausa estiró los brazos hacia arriba para destensarse, cogió una toalla del armario y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Ya habían transcurrido cinco días desde que la barrera había sido destruida. Las reuniones entre humanos y monstruos eran el pan de cada día desde entonces, pero esa responsabilidad solo les correspondía a Frisk, Asgore y Toriel. Como embajadora de los monstruos y gobernantes del subsuelo era su principal competencia así que, en un intento por agilizar todo el proceso político con tal de poder adelantar el día de salida a la superficie, Frisk decidió asentarse en el castillo junto a sus padres adoptivos. Asgore y Toriel estaban encantados de tenerla de nuevo a su lado después de tantos años de separación, pero el resto de monstruos exigían el mismo trato por parte de la humana por igual. Dado lo apretada que se encontraba su agenda acordó que cada día emplearía el tiempo libre que tuviera con un amigo diferente, así todo el mundo estaría satisfecho y ella podría relajarse de un agotador día de trabajo y retomar gran cantidad de amistades que había dejado atrás hace 8 años. Ayer fue el turno de Alphys y Undyne y hoy les tocaba a los hermanos esqueleto.

...

 _*Flashback*_

Sans y Papyrus acababan de cenar y estaban aprovechando el tiempo restante antes de irse a la cama viendo el "Show de Mettaton" echados en el sofá cuando el teléfono de Papyrus vibró.

\- ¿UN MENSAJE A ESTAS HORAS? - aprovechando que su hermano se había distraído al coger el móvil para comprobar quién le había mandado el mensaje, Sans anuló la gravedad alrededor del mando a distancia y lo atrajo hacia él para cambiar de canal, por mucho que lo intentase no aguantaba ver los programas del robot afeminado -. ¡WOWIE, ES DE LA HUMANA! - Sans apartó curioso la mirada del televisor para centrarse en su hermano -. AL PARECER NO TIENE NADA PROGRAMADO PARA MAÑANA... ¡OH! - de repente Papyrus se levantó exaltado del sofá soltando el móvil en la mesa -. ¡QUIERE SABER SI ESTAMOS LIBRES PARA PODER PASAR EL DÍA ENTERO CON NOSOTROS! ¡NYEHEHEHEHEH! - sin darle tiempo a Sans a preguntarle por más detalles, Papyrus subió corriendo las escaleras de tres en tres directo a su habitación.

Sin saber qué hacer Sans acabó apagando el televisor y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto cuando al pasar por delante de la puerta de Papyrus esta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡SANS! ME VOY A DORMIR Y ESPERO QUE TU HAGAS LO MISMO. QUIERO ESTAR FRESCO Y LLENO DE ENERGÍA PARA MAÑANA. ¡DEBO PREPARAR LA MEJOR FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA QUE HAYA EXISTIDO NUNCA, NYEHEHEHEH! – tras aquello Papyrus cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándolo solo de nuevo en medio del pasillo. Después de reafirmarse de la suerte que tenía al tener un hermano tan guay, reanudó el paso hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro apagó la luz, se sentó en la cama apoyándose en la pared y sacó el móvil.

 _heya frisk_

 _ **¿Sans?**_

 _ **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Papyrus está bien?**_

 _paps está bien, tranquila_

 _el problema es que se emocionó tanto al leer tu mensaje que olvidó responderte_

 _ **Así que fue eso...**_

 _ **Me preocupé al ver que lo había visto pero no me decía nada.**_

 _ **Debí habérmelo imaginado, es muy propio de él**_ _ **:)**_

 _sí, lo es_

 _a todo esto, quieres que mañana te pase a recoger?_

 _ **¿Y eso?**_

 _ **¿De repente te sientes con ganas de caminar? ¬u¬**_

 _ **¿Dónde está el Sans perezoso que conozco?**_

 _heh, qué graciosa_

 _nah..._

 _sabes de sobra que puedo presentarme allí en cualquier momento_

 _ **Por supuesto que lo sé, solo estaba quedándome contigo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sans, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_

 _depende_

 _ **¿Depende de qué?**_

 _del tipo de pregunta_

 _según cual sea podré contestarte o no_

 _ **Es acerca de tus atajos, tengo curiosidad.**_

 _solo es eso?_

 _pensaba que ibas a preguntarme otra cosa_

 _adelante, dispara_

 _ **Espera, espera...**_

 _ **¿Se puede saber qué pensabas que iba a preguntarte?**_

 _nada importante_

 _creía que querrías saber el tamaño de ... mi "hueso" especial_

 _ **¿Hueso especial?**_

 _ **No lo pillo, ¿a qué te refieres?**_

 _piensa un poco_

 _ **...**_

 _ **oh no**_

 _ **¿¡WH-!? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO PENSAR QUE QUERÍA SABER ESO!?**_

 _ **A PARTE, ¿¡PARA QUÉ QUERRÍA SABER YO CUÁNTO TE MIDE!?**_

 _heheheheh_

 _relájate frisk_

 _"solo estaba quedándome contigo"_

 _ **Ja – ja - ja, me parto.**_

 _ **Había olvidado lo vengativo que eres cuando quieres.**_ **-_-**

 _ **...**_

 _ **¿Cómo puede un esqueleto siquiera tener "eso"?**_

 _no lo sé_

 _quieres comprobarlo?_

 _ **OK**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _vamos frisk, era una broma_

 _ **He dicho: buenas noches.**_

 _al menos dime a qué hora paso a recogerte_

Tras unos minutos en espera sin recibir respuesta Sans bloqueó el móvil. Puso la alarma a las siete y se estiró en la cama bocarriba con las manos cruzadas bajo el cráneo. Agrandó su sonrisa inconscientemente al recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con Frisk.

 _\- "Mañana será un día interesante"._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

 _..._

Luego de ducharse y vestirse con su indumentaria habitual: unas zapatillas deportivas, unos cómodos pantalones negros, junto con una camiseta holgada blanca y su inseparable sudadera azul, Sans bajó las escaleras de camino a la cocina. De fondo podía escuchar a Papyrus tararear animado mientras cocinaba. Al llegar, Sans se sorprendió al encontrarse con que su hermano estaba cocinando contra todo pronóstico... espaguetis.

\- ¿Cómo están saliendo hoy Paps? - mientras Papyrus le indicaba con la mano que esperara un momento, Sans abrió la nevera en busca de algo decente para desayunar. No había gran cosa. Después de hacerse una nota mental para salir más tarde a comprar, cogió su tazón favorito y puso la cafetera a calentar. Mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo se apoyó en la encimera a observar a su hermano. Concentrado como nunca, Papyrus se disponía a colocar con unas delgadas pinzas una hoja de tomillo encima de la salsa de tomate que coronaba los espaguetis. En cuanto la acomodó con suma delicadeza, Papyrus soltó un suspiro de alivio retirándose con el dorso del guante el sudor acumulado en su frontal mientras observaba con orgullo su creación.

\- ¡OBSERVA HERMANO LA PERFECCIÓN HECHA PASTA, COCINADA POR EL MÁS GRANDE DE LOS CHEFS, EL GRAN PAPYRUS! - Sans se acercó al plato siendo observado por su hermano que esperaba impaciente su opinión. Realmente se veía delicioso. El aroma de la salsa de tomate casera mezclada con la esencia embriagadora del romero y el tomillo junto con el característico color y textura de la pasta cocinada al dente hacían salivar a Sans con solo olerlo. Con tantos años de práctica Papyrus se había convertido en todo un experto cocinero de la pasta italiana -. ¿Y BIEN?

\- Esta vez te has superado hermanito. Espero que hayas apartado una ración extra para mí.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO! SIEMPRE HAGO DE MÁS POR SI ACASO. GUARDARÉ ENTONCES EL PLATO PARA CUANDO SEA LA HORA DE COMER - Papyrus cogió el plato con cuidado y lo colocó en una especie de horno automatizado creado por Alphys que mantenía la comida a la temperatura ideal sin que esta se echara a perder -. CAMBIANDO DE TEMA... ME SORPRENDE QUE HAYAS CONSEGUIDO LEVANTARTE TAN TEMPRANO.

\- Heh, digamos que le dije a Frisk que pasaría a recogerla y como no me especificó la hora no he tenido otro remedio que ponerme el despertador a las siete – de repente la cafetera empezó a silbar a la vez que soltaba gran cantidad de vapor -. Justo a tiempo.

\- MMMMM, ES RARO QUE LA HUMANA NO ACUERDE UNA HORA. ¿HICISTE ALGO QUE LA MOLESTARA? – ante aquel comentario Sans se atragantó con el café, derramando el resto que quedaba en el tazón por toda la mesa -. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRTE QUE NO TE TOMES EL CAFÉ RECIÉN HECHO? ¡MIRA QUE DESASTRE!

\- L-lo siento Papyrus. _*cof*cof_ Ahora te ayudo a limpiarlo todo – pero antes de que Sans se levantara de la silla su móvil empezó a sonar.

\- ¿QUIÉN ES? -preguntó Papyrus mientras limpiaba con un trapo el café esparcido por la mesa.

\- Alphys... – Sans entrecerró las cuencas intrigado, aunque ambos tuvieran sus números de teléfono no es que hicieran un particular uso de ello, más bien los mantenían para poder estar en contacto en caso de emergencia o por temas exclusivos de trabajo, así que recibir una llamada de la científica real de buena mañana no presagiaba nada bueno. Tras unos segundos de indecisión finalmente respondió a la llamada - Heya, ¿estás segura que no te has equivocado de número? - con disimulo Sans caminó hacia la sala de estar mientras Papyrus seguía ocupado recogiendo la cocina -. Dime Al, ¿qué ocurre?

\- _S-Sans, menos mal. Tenía miedo de que no fueras a coger el teléfono –_ las sospechas del esqueleto solo hacían que aumentar. Alphys parecía agitada y eso era sinónimo de problemas -. _¿Estás en tu casa?_

\- ¿Debería estar en algún otro sitio?

\- _T-tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida. Iré directa al grano. ¿Por algún casual Frisk está allí contigo?_

 _-_ No. Quedamos en que me enviaría un mensaje en cuánto estuviera lista para ir a recogerla.

\- _Así que aún no ha llegado..._

\- ¿Alphys, te importaría decirme qué está pasando? – Sans comenzaba a impacientarse. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia la cocina, Papyrus seguía entretenido limpiando los platos -. ¿Dónde está Frisk?

\- _I-Insistió en irse sola. Le advertí que había previsión de una fuerte nevada, pero me aseguró que para cuando sucediera ya habría llegado a Snowdin –_ Sans desvió la mirada hacia la ventana más cercana, estaba nevando -. _Le pedí que en cuanto estuviera con vosotros me enviara un mensaje, pero no he recibido nada aún y antes de que Undyne se entere y quiera salir a buscarla prefería llamarte antes a ti en secreto._

\- Tranquila Al. Voy a salir a buscarla. Seguro que se ha parado a hablar con alguien de camino aquí. Te aviso en cuanto sepa algo.

\- _Gracias Sans._

Después de que Alphys colgara Sans se teletransportó a su habitación, abrió el armario y empezó a rebuscar entre la cantidad de ropa colgada que tenía sin usar.

\- Aquí estás... – descolgó una parka corta de color azul oscuro con una capucha emplumada y se la colocó por encima de la sudadera. Cerró el armario y se teletransportó delante de la puerta de su casa –. Paps, salgo a comprar. Al volver me pasaré por el bar de Grillby, no me esperes – antes de que Papyrus pudiera recriminarle nada, Sans ya había salido por la puerta. Se puso la capucha y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, cada vez nevaba con más intensidad –. Alguien me va a deber un buen par de botellas de kétchup – tras examinar su alrededor en una rápida ojeada Sans desapareció dejando la calle principal de Snowdin completamente vacía.

.

.

.

.

.

Frisk observaba preocupada la señal de " _sin cobertura"_ que aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono. Suspiró resignada y bloqueó el móvil. Por no querer esperar en el laboratorio junto a Alphys y Undyne, fue sorprendida por la ventisca minutos después de salir de Waterfall. Menos mal que un par de metros más adelante avistó a duras penas un pequeño refugio en medio del bosque. Unos minutos más y se hubiera congelado viva. Si solo hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de Alphys sobre la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero no, decidió ignorarlas y partir sola sin avisar a Sans. Ella y su estúpido orgullo.

Se frotó los brazos con las manos, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a tiritar. Si quería permanecer en el refugio hasta que amainara la ventisca más le valía encontrar rápidamente un modo de calentarse. Miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que le sirviera de ayuda cuando reparó en una pequeña chimenea al fondo de la sala. Se acercó a ella esperanzada pero tan pronto descubrió que no quedaba leña la decepción caló en su interior. Salvo un par de sillas viejas, una mesa y un viejo sillón no había gran cosa dentro del refugio. Volvió tras sus pasos de vuelta al sillón y se sentó acercándose las piernas al pecho rodeándolas con ambos brazos con tal de preservar el poco calor que conservaba.

\- Todo esto es por culpa de ese saco de huesos...

\- ¿Me llamabas?

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH! – Frisk se arrastró asustada hasta el borde del sillón en sentido contrario a dónde acababa de aparecer Sans sentado, el cual la miraba divertido como si no fuera la cosa con él - ¡¿Sans?! ¡Por poco se me para el corazón! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- Antes de nada... - Sans se quitó la parka acolchada y se la tendió a Frisk que miraba extrañada al esqueleto - ¿No tienes frío? Ok, volveré a poner...

\- ¡Dame! – Frisk agarró la parka y se la puso por encima de su fina e insignificante rebeca. Sorprendentemente estaba caliente por dentro y era muy cómoda aun viniéndole una talla más grande. Un sutil aroma de grasa mezclado con el inconfundible olor a kétchup la envolvió relajándola automáticamente al instante.

\- ¿Mejor? – Frisk levantó la mirada hacia Sans, había olvidado por completo de que ya no estaba sola.

\- Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias – con tal de mantener el calor se ajustó la parka abrochándose la cremallera hasta el cuello -. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- Resulta que un par de teletransportes de aquí para allá más tarde, me han hecho recordar que existía esta abandonada cabaña y se me ocurrió que quizás, con un poco de suerte, te habrías resguardado aquí.

\- Pues llegaste en el momento perfecto. No encontraba la forma de calentarme y mi teléfono no tiene señal así que ya no sabía qué hacer... para... ¿A qué viene esa cara? – el semblante de Sans había cambiado drásticamente a uno más serio.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste cómo acordamos ayer para ir a buscarte? Alphys me llamó muy preocupada preguntando si habías llegado a casa después de que obviaras imprudentemente sus advertencias. ¿Qué crees que te hubiera pasado si no llego a encontrarte a tiempo? No quieras saber la cantidad de monstruos que han...

\- Es suficiente. He captado el mensaje. Lo siento, ¿vale? – Sans encaró su cuerpo hacia Frisk apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el respaldo del sillón esperando a que continuase –. Fui una idiota al no decirte nada, ya lo sé. No quería verte tan pronto después de la conversación que tuvimos ayer y convencí a Alphys en que me dejara ir pese a su clara reticencia a que me fuera sola. Me he comportado como una cría. Te... pido disculpas – avergonzada por su irresponsable comportamiento Frisk agachó la cabeza clavando la mirada en el suelo.

\- ¿En serio? – Sans comenzó a reírse descaradamente ganándose la atención de Frisk –. No puedo creer que todo esto haya sido por lo de anoche.

\- N-no me esperaba que dijeras eso, ¿vale? No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verte así que, llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor era que me fuera por mi cuenta a Snowdin.

\- Aha... - de pronto la voz de Sans adoptó un tono más grave y melódico pillándola totalmente desprevenida. Sin previo aviso se acercó lentamente hacia Frisk hasta pararse a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Nerviosa intentó alejarse echándose hacia atrás, pero se encontró con el reposabrazos del sillón. Con el corazón latiéndole sin control encaró a Sans el cuál no apartaba sus cuencas medio cerradas de ella haciéndole sentirse diminuta ante su intensa mirada -. Mi oferta sigue en pie Frisk.

\- ¿Q-Qué oferta? – a duras penas podía articular palabra. Tragó saliva con dificultad, su garganta parecía comprimirse por momentos.

\- Heh... - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Sans se acercó a ella hasta colocarse a la altura de su enrojecida oreja, provocando que Frisk se estremeciera al notar el aliento de Sans en su cuello - ¿Quieres ser la primera humana en comprobar qué tienen los esqueletos entre las piernas?

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! - superada por la situación Frisk levantó los puños para apartar a Sans a golpes, pero en lugar de huesos se topó con... nada. Abrió los ojos de par en par encontrándose sola sentada en el sofá -. ¿D-Dónde...?

\- Fallaste – detrás de ella Sans le susurró al oído a la vez que se agachaba ágilmente esquivando por los pelos lo que de haber acertado hubiera sido una dolorosa bofetada. Frisk se levantó determinada a seguir hasta alcanzarle cuando una familiar sensación de pesadez la inmovilizó por completo. Delante de ella Sans mantenía en alto su mano izquierda mientras la observaba impresionado –. Wow, eso estuvo muy cerca. Escucha Frisk, ha sido una broma pesada ¿ok? Perdóname si supuso demasiado para ti, ya sabes que a veces no puedo controlarme. Voy a liberarte ¿de acuerdo? – Frisk asintió y al instante notó como su cuerpo volvía a su estado de ligereza habitual. Molesta aún por lo que acababa de ocurrir se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación –. Lo sé, he sido un imbécil. Pero no me puedes negar que hoy no he sido el único en equivocarme.

\- Aha - reconoció Frisk a regañadientes.

\- Así que, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Sí tú me perdonas yo no voy a contarle a nadie nada de lo que ha sucedido aquí. ¿Trato? – Sans tendió una mano hacia Frisk que lo miraba pensativa. Tras un incómodo silencio levantó una mano para aceptar el acuerdo, pero la apartó en el último segundo.

\- Acepto el trato, pero solo bajo una condición – Sans arqueó una ceja extrañado.

\- ¿Una condición? ¿Cuál?

\- Que me invites a una cena en el bar de Grillby...

\- No hay pro...

\- ... sin límite de bebida y comida – las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron de golpe.

\- Sin... ¿límite?

\- Sin límite – está vez Frisk fue la que tendió la mano. Tras un momento de titubeo, Sans accedió estrechando la mano de Frisk mientras se rascaba detrás del cráneo nervioso.

\- Grillby va a cocinarme vivo.

* * *

 **Madre mía, ¡he disfrutado cómo una niña escribiendo este capítulo!**

 **Quiero aclarar algo, no tengo nada en contra de MTT (me encanta el personaje), lo de "robot afeminado" tenéis que verlo desde la perspectiva de Sans.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el momento Frans aunque aún no haya nada de romance oficial entre ellos, pero quería empezar a tantear el terreno. ^^**

 **Aún lo estoy sopesando, pero seguramente esta historia contendrá escenas +18. Me gustaría intentarlo, ¡no obstante!, no prometo nada.**

 **Y sin más me despido.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	5. - Pesadillas -

\- Pesadillas -

* * *

\- Todo estaba delicioso Grillby, como siempre - Frisk alzó su vaso simulando un brindis y se bebió de un trago la poca cerveza con limón que le quedaba. El monstruo llama se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa mientras observaba a la humana apurar hasta la última gota y siguió abrillantando la jarra que tenía entre las manos. Tras apartar el vaso vacío a un lado, Frisk apoyó aburrida la cabeza sobre su mano y dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante. Sans estaba sentado a su derecha completamente dormido, con mitad de su cuerpo tendido sobre la barra mientras en una de sus manos seguía manteniendo agarrada una botella de kétchup a medio empezar. De vez en cuando aparentaba estar despierto al soltar repentinamente palabras o frases cortas, pero el hilillo de baba que recorría lentamente su mandíbula lo delataba. Con el dedo índice comenzó a dar golpecitos en el cráneo del esqueleto -. Despierta cabeza hueca.

\- Nghhh... - Sans se quejó irritado ante la insistencia de Frisk y se acomodó en el taburete abrazándose a su preciada botella como un niño pequeño a su peluche favorito. Frisk suspiró y comprobó la hora en su teléfono móvil. Las cuatro de la madrugada. Eso quería decir que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que todo el mundo regresara a sus casas dejándolos a ellos dos solos en el bar. Con Sans dormido no tenía sentido alguno seguir allí, solo estaban consiguiendo que Grillby no pudiera dar por terminada la noche y cerrar caja. Era hora de moverse.

\- Tsk... quedamos en que tú me invitarías a cenar - tras inflar los mofletes enfadada le dio un último golpe, más seco y fuerte que los demás, provocando que Sans se despertara confuso llevándose una mano al cráneo dolorido; le dirigió una mirada de enojo dispuesto a reprocharle por lo que había hecho, pero se frenó al instante avergonzado al verle dejar un par de billetes en la barra, genial... había incumplido el trato -. Quédate con el cambio Grillby... por las molestias - Frisk se bajó del taburete y se dirigió hacia el perchero dónde tenía colgado su abrigo. Viendo aquello, Sans se terminó apresuradamente su botella de kétchup y mediante un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de Grillby para después bajar de un salto del asiento y reunirse con Frisk en la entrada dónde ya le esperaba con la puerta abierta -. Buenas noches Grillby - después de una pequeña reverencia por parte del dueño del bar, Frisk cerró la puerta tras de sí y se abrió camino entre la nieve acumulada hasta llegar a Sans, quién se había parado en medio de la calle. Una vez juntos comenzaron a caminar a paso tranquilo de vuelta a casa de los hermanos esqueleto.

Normalmente Sans no tenía ningún inconveniente a la hora de caminar junto a Frisk en silencio, a veces le podía llegar a parecer hasta agradable, pero el saber que seguramente estaba resentida con él comenzaba a incomodarlo. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia Frisk; se la veía molesta, enfocada en el camino por el que iban sin dar el más mínimo índice de querer entablar una conversación con él.

\- Oye, siento haberme dormido antes. No era mi intención arruinar de esa manera nuestra primera cena en Grillby's después de tanto tiempo. Últimamente he tenido insistentes pesadillas noche tras noche... - aquello sorprendió a Frisk en sobremanera haciendo que olvidara por completo el motivo de su enfado. Sans se percató de su repentino cambio de humor, observando cómo aparentaba estar bastante nerviosa, hasta el punto de evitar mirarle directamente a la cara. Tras un rato caminando sin decirse nada Frisk finalmente habló.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? - su voz sonaba intranquila. Frisk seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. Sans no entendía el porqué de aquel súbito comportamiento huidizo. Cierto era que ella tenía mucho que ver con aquellos extraños sueños, pero... ¿cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera había hablado de ese tema con nadie? Era imposible entonces qué se hubiera enterado por alguien que no fuese él.

\- ¿Recuerdas el pasillo dorado que hay que cruzar para llegar a la sala del trono? - Frisk asintió - No dejo de soñar una y otra vez la misma escena, como en una especie de bucle... - esta vez Frisk permaneció callada, parándose en seco mientras Sans siguió unos pasos más hacia delante hasta detenerse y girarse en su dirección mirándole directamente a los ojos -. En ella estamos tú y yo, mucho más jóvenes que ahora, uno frente al otro, exhaustos, recuperando el aliento sin perdernos de vista en ningún momento. Yo mantengo en alto una nube de huesos mientras cargo detrás de mí un par de Gaster Blaster, tú, en cambio, te encuentras de rodillas, ensangrentada y herida de gravedad, pero sin soltar un afilado cuchillo que tienes entre las manos, fulminándome con la mirada a través de unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre y una sonrisa macabra. Te levantas poco a poco, hasta que de repente desapareces de mi vista y me apuñalas por detrás a sangre fría convirtiéndome al acto en polvo. Y fin. Me despierto bañado en sudor cada noche, repitiéndose el mismo escenario, una y otra y otra vez... Y por muy extraño y disparatado que me parezca, tras despertarme siento como me invade una peculiar sensación, como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo del pasado... - Frisk observaba aterrada a Sans, con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de decir una palabra mientras este la miraba con sus cuencas completamente oscuras. Al darse cuenta de lo asustada que se veía Frisk, Sans recobró su relajada expresión de siempre y se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al tema -. Extraña pesadilla ¿verdad? Siento si te he asus...

\- Sans - lo interrumpió Frisk provocando que el esqueleto centrara su atención en ella -. Necesito hablar contigo de algo. A solas - Sans la observó intrigado ante aquel condicionante. ¿De qué querría hablar con él como para que no tuviera que haber nadie alrededor?

\- Bien, ahora no hay nadie - puntualizó Sans mirando a su alrededor.

\- No, ahora no. Necesito... necesito ordenar mis ideas - Frisk se mantuvo pensativa por un momento -. ¿Nos vemos mañana a las cinco de la tarde en Waterfall? ¿Delante de la tienda de helados de Blue?

\- Dalo por hecho.

Tras aquel paréntesis ambos siguieron caminando sin compartir una palabra más al respecto. Al llegar a casa se encontraron con todas las luces apagadas, la puerta de Papyrus estaba cerrada con lo que supusieron que seguía durmiendo. Tras unos minutos discutiendo en voz baja sobre dónde debía dormir Frisk, la castaña acabo accediendo de mala gana; Sans insistía en dormir en el sofá mientras que ella lo haría en su habitación a lo que Frisk se negaba en rotundo, no por el hecho de dormir en su cuarto, sino porque este, por su culpa, tuviera que dormir en otro sitio que no fuera su cama.

Después de desearse mutuamente las buenas noches, Frisk cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y permaneció unos minutos sin moverse observando detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación. Era más pequeña a cómo la recordaba, pero seguía siendo un desastre. Aquel pensamiento hizo que esbozara una sonrisa, estar de nuevo en aquel cuarto la llenaba de nostalgia y de numerosos recuerdos que había olvidado por completo.

Curiosa comenzó a recorrerla sin prisa, parándose a observar cada objeto que le llamara la atención. Una colección de calcetines amontonados apartada en un rincón, un peine azul, libros de física de diferentes especialidades en una estantería, libros de chistes de todo tipo en otra. Nada nuevo que no hubiera visto en otra ocasión excepto por la cama, que era más grande que la anterior y la cual inesperadamente estaba hecha. Pero lo que más le desconcertó fue comprobar que la antigua máquina de correr, que había servido más de decoración que como herramienta de ejercicio, ahora se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, totalmente liberada de trastos inútiles, tal y como ella la recordaba de otras veces, salvo por una colección de pesas de diferentes tamaños que había a un lado, la cual se veía en un claro estado de desgaste y sin una mota de polvo. Realmente Sans estaba haciendo ejercicio tal y como le había dicho hacía pocos días atrás.

La primera vez que lo vio tras romperse la barrera le sorprendió enormemente lo delgado y alto que se había vuelto, más que nada porque no era capaz de entender como un esqueleto era capaz de ejercitar los huesos hasta llegar a modificarlos con el tiempo, pero debía recordarse a sí misma constantemente de que Sans no era un esqueleto cualquiera, era un monstruo, y la anatomía y fisiología de los monstruos escapaba muchas veces al razonamiento y comprensión de los humanos.

Tras cambiarse y ponerse el pijama apagó la luz y se dejó caer en la cama. Sorprendentemente era muy cómoda, por alguna razón había imaginado que estaría dura como una piedra. Las sábanas, aunque estaban limpias y recién puestas seguían desprendiendo el olor característico de Sans. Frisk por un momento permaneció inmóvil, dudando en si realizar o no la idea que acababa de materializarse en su mente, pero al final no pudo resistirse. Cogió la almohada entre sus brazos y hundiendo su nariz en ella inspiró profundamente envolviéndose de aquel aroma que tanto había echado de menos, relajándola al instante, transportándola a un estado de paz y calma. Pero de pronto apartó bruscamente la cabeza de la almohada. No, lo que hacía no estaba bien, no lo estaba en absoluto.

Disgustada consigo misma se dio la vuelta fijando la mirada en el oscuro techo. ¿Se puede saber qué narices estaba haciendo? ¿Qué habría sucedido si Sans hubiese entrado en aquel preciso momento? Incapaz de tranquilizarse, se sentó en la cama apoyándose en la pared y corrió la cortina de la ventana permitiéndole ver el paso de las nubes ligeramente iluminadas por la luz nocturna de Snowdin.

Sans era alguien muy importante y especial para ella. Se atrevería a decir que lo era por encima de sus padres y familia directa. Aunque él no lo recordara ahora mismo, ellos dos se conocían de muchos años atrás. Desde la primera vez que llegó al subsuelo hasta ese mismo instante en el que se encontraban ahora mismo. Habían transcurrido centenares de líneas temporales, comprendidas desde unas pocas horas hasta varios años, como en la actual. Algunas fueron una auténtica y emocionante aventura mientras que otras en cambio eran el mismísimo infierno en la tierra, pero en todas ellas allí estaba él, siempre a su lado, ya fuese como su protector o como su verdugo.

Reseteo tras reseteo fue conociendo y descubriendo hasta el último detalle de su carácter, desde su lado más cercano y personal al más oscuro y sombrío. Al igual que él lo hizo con ella. Sans y Flowey eran los únicos que estaban al corriente de su habilidad, del "poder" que poseía capaz de manipular el espacio-tiempo, pero solo el esqueleto la conocía como nadie, solo él la comprendía y aceptaba tal y como era, pese a las imperdonables atrocidades que había llegado a hacer, fueran o no en contra de su voluntad, allí permanecía él. Gracias a eso, gracias a la total confianza que depositó en ella, Frisk no se sumió en la locura dentro de esta paradoja sin fin en la que se había convertido su vida.

Muchas veces Frisk se había preguntado a sí misma que sentía realmente hacía Sans, era ¿amor, respeto, afecto, una gran amistad quizás? Nunca supo llegar a una conclusión que le convenciera, pero aquello tampoco le era transcendental, desde hacía años su único objetivo en mente era conseguir romper la maldición que la ataba a esta interminable condena y, en consecuencia, liberarlos a todos de su pasado y poder otorgarles el futuro que les había sido arrebatado.

Pero ahora más que nunca debía mantener su determinación y no ceder ante nada. Todo aquello por lo que había luchado durante estos últimos años comenzaría a cobrar sentido a partir de la conversación que le esperaba de aquí a unas horas con Sans.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Vaya cacao mental lleva Frisk encima. Pobre... la que le espera. XD**

 **Para aclarar, Blue es el nombre que se me ha ocurrido adjudicarle a Nice Cream Guy, el conejo azul que vende Nice Cream. Hace la lectura más llevadera que llamándolo por su... ¿nombre? si es que se le puede llamar así. Espero que no lleve a confusión.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	6. - Reencuentro -

\- REENCUENTRO -

Papyrus dormía plácidamente en su flamante "deportivo", sin embargo, el despertador de la cómoda tenía otros planes para el esqueleto y comenzó a sonar insistentemente obligándole a abrir sus cuencas. Papyrus apagó la alarma y se incorporó en la cama estirándose para destensar sus huesos.

\- LAS SIETE EN PUNTO DE LA MAÑANA. ¡TOCA ESTIRAMIENTO MATUTINO!

Tras inspirar una gran bocanada de aire, Papyrus se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a hacer su rutina mañanera: flexiones por aquí, práctica de firma de autógrafos por allá... lo habitual. Luego de una hora de intenso ejercicio Papyrus fue a darse una ducha bien fría para acabar de espabilarse y estar a pleno rendimiento. Satisfecho y listo para comenzar el día, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. La noche anterior estuvo largo rato pensando en qué cocinar ya que quería impresionar a Frisk con sus nuevos dotes culinarios y demostrarle lo mucho que había aprendido en todos estos años. De camino a la cocina, comprobó el estado del salón como cada mañana.

¿Ventanas y puerta de entrada? Cerradas tal y como las dejó.

¿Televisor? Apagado y con el mando a distancia al lado, colocado en calculado paralelo.

¿Calcetín maloliente? Para su desgracia, abandonado en el suelo como de costumbre.

¿Hermano mayor? Durmiendo tirado de cualquier manera en el sofá.

Papyrus inspiró complacido. Todo estaba en orden y perfectamente colocado, tal y como a él le gustaba. Ahora podía centrarse en preparar el... De golpe el esqueleto se paró en seco a medio camino y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta pararse frente al sofá.

\- ¿SANS? –el nombrado se revolvió dándole la espalda. Papyrus extrañado se agachó ante su hermano.

Nunca antes se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Qué raro... Impaciente por seguir con sus labores como chef, Papyrus se dispuso a zarandear a su hermano, pero en cuanto lo sujetó por los hombros Sans se incorporó rápidamente abriendo sus cuencas completamente oscuras y lo agarró con fuerza por la muñeca.

\- ¡SANS, CÁLMATE! – para su sorpresa el agarre de Sans no se aflojó, al contrario, aumentaba de intensidad por momentos. Al ver que su hermano no lo reconocía intentó liberarse, pero le fue imposible, lo estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza - ¡SANS, DESPIERTA! SOY YO, TU HERMANO, ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS! –ante la súplica de su hermano y el desgarrador tono de ruego de su voz, Sans recobró por fin la voluntad a la vez que sus pupilas volvían a aparecer progresivamente y lo soltó de inmediato. Sans permaneció inmóvil, observándose las manos con una mezcla entre rabia y miedo mientras, Papyrus aun recuperándose de lo sucedido, se masajeaba la muñeca a la par que contemplaba a su hermano desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué... qué he hecho? Un poco más y-y... -se lamentó Sans en un hilo de voz. Estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, pero de pronto se vio envuelto por su hermano en un gran abrazo.

\- SANS, ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE, ASÍ QUE, DEJA DE CULPARTE ¿SÍ? ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO, NADA NI NADIE PUEDE HACER DAÑO AL GRAN PAPYRUS! –deshizo el abrazo sin soltar a Sans, sujetándolo todavía por los hombros, mirándolo directamente a sus cuencas– NI SIQUIERA TÚ, HERMANO –al oír aquello Sans no pudo evitar sonreír, consiguiendo relajarse un poco. Realmente su hermano pequeño era el mejor.

\- Heh. Tienes toda la razón Paps –Sans bajó la mirada por un momento y suspiró–. Lo siento mucho hermanito... –volvió a levantar la mirada y con el índice se señaló el cráneo-. Pesadillas -Papyrus observó a su hermano preocupado.

\- ¿DE NUEVO? ESTAS TENIENDO MUCHAS ÚLTIMAMENTE... - Sans simplemente sonrió como de costumbre y se encogió de hombros. Papyrus entrecerró los ojos desconfiado - ¿HAY ALGO QUÉ TE PREOCUPE QUE QUIERAS CONTARME SANS?

\- No, tranquilo. Llevo varios días sin dormir muy bien. Seguramente eso es lo que las está provocando.

\- ¡OH! ¿ENTONCES ES POR ESO POR LO QUE HAS DORMIDO ESTÁ NOCHE EN NUESTRO SOFÁ? –Papyrus cansado de estar agachado se sentó a su lado mientras Sans lo seguía con la mirada negando con la cabeza.

\- Le dije a Frisk que durmiera en mi habitación. No iba a dejar que lo hiciera en el sofá –aclaró Sans restándole importancia, pero se tensó de pronto al ver la expresión pícara de su hermano-. Paps, sea lo que sea, lo que esté pasando por tu cabeza, no es lo que piensas.

\- OHHHHH SÍ HERMANO, NADA SE LE ESCAPA AL GRAN PAPYRUS. TE CONOZCO MUY BIEN. A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS. NUNCA, JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES, HAS DEJADO QUE UNA CHICA ENTRE EN TU HABITACIÓN Y AÚN MENOS DEJARLE DORMIR EN TU CAMA.

\- Resulta que Frisk, es ni más ni menos que la salvadora de toda nuestra raza, hermanito. Eso la coloca en una posición totalmente distinta. Punto final –Sans se levantó del sofá dando por finalizada la conversación. Papyrus abrió la mandíbula dispuesto a continuar, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en la primera planta hizo que ambos hermanos dirigieran su mirada hacia el piso de arriba. Frisk acababa de despertarse y los observaba divertida apoyada en la barandilla.

\- Buenos días a los dos.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS HUMANA!

\- Heya. No recordaba que fueras de las que madrugan.

\- Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti -Sans rio burlonamente y se encogió de hombros- A propósito... ¿Soy yo o me ha parecido oíros discutir? –Sans le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano con disimulo para no llamar la atención de Frisk, pero Papyrus lo ignoró por completo.

\- PUES VERÁS, LE ESTABA PREGUNTANDO A SANS...

\- ... qué plato tenía más posibilidades de sorprenderte –se adelantó Sans a su hermano antes de que este terminara. Frisk se enderezó y juntó las manos emocionada.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso Papyrus, no puedo esperar a probarlo, sea cual sea el plato! Seguro que te queda buenísimo.

Ver como Frisk confiaba tanto en él hizo que por un momento Papyrus olvidara sobre qué estaba discutiendo con Sans, concentrando toda su atención en decidir el desayuno que iba a prepararle a Frisk.

\- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANA! ¡LOS SABORES QUE DEGUSTARÁS HOY QUEDARÁN GRABADOS A FUEGO EN TU MENTE!

\- ¡Ya estoy impaciente! -aplaudió Frisk alegre-. Mientras tanto, si no os importa, iré a darme una ducha. Ayer por la noche estaba agotada y me dormí enseguida.

\- Adelante. Como si estuvieras en tu casa –dijo el mayor de los esqueletos. La repentina intervención de Sans pilló desprevenida a Frisk que se quedó observándolo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa.

\- Gracias Sans –tras un sutil asentimiento del esqueleto, Frisk entró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sans por su parte se quedó de pie en medio del salón sin decir nada más, con la mirada aún centrada en la puerta del baño.

Aquella súbita y dulce sonrisa hizo que el alma de Sans palpitara por un momento, inundándolo de una envolvente y agradable sensación. Realmente no entendía que era aquel sentimiento, nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera ante nadie. Y aquello le aterraba. Era muy bueno leyendo a los demás, mientras que consigo mismo..., era un completo y absoluto desastre.

\- ¿SANS? –la llamada de su hermano consiguió apartarle de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a centrar su atención en él. Papyrus, que había contemplado la escena en un segundo plano en silencio, le sonreía triunfante.

\- No. Olvídate de esa estúpida idea – espetó Sans sospechando a dónde quería llegar a parar su hermano pequeño. Ni se molestó en seguirle el juego. En vez de eso, se teletransportó al acto en el puesto de centinela dejando a Papyrus con la palabra en la mandíbula. No estaba de humor para esas tonterías. Ya tenía demasiado con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente como para aguantar las fantasías amorosas de su hermano.

Con las prisas olvidó coger su sudadera antes de teletransportarse. Por suerte, había dejado de nevar hacía una semana y la zona estaba bastante despejada. Además, menos mal que su percepción del frío era ínfima siendo un esqueleto.

Se sentó en la silla que había enfrente del puesto y comenzó a rebuscar en el pequeño armario que había debajo de este. Varias botellas de kétchup y mostaza se encontraban apiladas dentro de este, pero todas ellas estaban abiertas y completamente vacías.

\- Venga... solo pido una –gruñó Sans comenzando a exasperarse al no encontrar nada que llevarse al "estómago". Haberse ido antes de desayunar no había sido una buena idea-. ¡Bingo! –cogió la botella de kétchup sin abrir, cerró el armario a toda prisa y se acomodó en la silla posando los pies encima del mostrador. Dio un gran trago y suspiró a gusto mientras cerraba sus cuencas lentamente.

La habitual calma que inundaba el bosque era perfecta para dejarse llevar y reflexionar. A fin de cuentas, tenía toda la mañana por delante hasta que llegara la hora de ir camino a Waterfall. No obstante, su intento de "meditación" se vio interrumpido por el zumbido del móvil. A regañadientes lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueó. Sonrió al comprobar de quién se trataba.

 _Sans ¿está todo bien?_

 _ **claro, por?**_

 _Bueno..._

 _Al salir de la ducha ya no estabas en casa._

 _Y no quise molestar a Papyrus. Se le veía muy concentrado en la cocina._

 _¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? :(_

 _ **tú no has hecho nada Frisk**_

 _ **quería pasarme por Grillby's un rato antes de ir a trabajar**_

 _ **nada que no haya hecho antes**_

 _Oh, solo era eso entonces, menos mal. ^^_

 _..._

 _¿No habrás olvidado que me debes una cena no?_

 _ **cómo voy a hacerlo si no dejas de recordármelo?**_

 _Bien, bien, sólo te lo comento por si acaso._

 _ **aha... como las otras veinte veces, no?**_

 _:P_

 _Bueno, me voy a desayunar que Papyrus me está llamando._

 _Nos vemos luego a las 17:00 en Waterfall._

 _ **cuenta con ello**_

 _Perfecto, ¡hasta después entonces!_

Sans guardó de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo y se volvió a acomodar en la silla. Frisk, ¿eh? Desde su regreso Sans no había dejado de experimentar sensaciones extrañas día tras día. Cuando no sentía un déjà vu, visualizaba lo que podría llamarlo como flashbacks, y si con eso no bastaba, luego por la noche le atormentaba aquella extraña pesadilla. Y curiosamente todo aquello siempre le sucedía en presencia de la humana.

No obstante, lo que más le intrigaba era como él mismo actuaba frente a ella. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que eran amigos que se conocían de toda la vida, prácticamente como almas gemelas, y por extraño que le pareciera así se sentía él. Y eso no tenía el menor sentido. Matemáticamente solo se conocían de unas pocas semanas en las que Frisk recorrió el subsuelo de pequeña, y ahora unos pocos días desde que volvió, sumándolo no habían convivido ni durante un mes entero. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba igual de cómodo con ella que con Papyrus? ¿Por qué parecía que sabían perfectamente en lo que pensaban ambos, llegando al punto de completarse las frases el uno al otro con total naturalidad? ¿Por qué sentía tanto apego hacia ella y la necesidad imperiosa de conocer a cada momento si se encontraba bien? Llevaba razonando todas aquellas preguntas desde hacía días y no conseguía sacar nada en claro, simplemente no tenía lógica alguna.

Desde entonces había intentado comportarse como de costumbre, pero al parecer Papyrus estaba comenzando a sospechar, y aquello no podía traer nada bueno. Si llegaran a enterarse Undyne y Alphys sería su ruina, lo acosarían día y noche sin descanso. Por no hablar de lo que sucedería si llegara a oídos de Asgore y Toriel... ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Definitivamente no iba a permitirlo!

Estaba convencido de que todo el torbellino mental de los últimos días era consecuencia de la ruptura de la barrera. Sí, eso es. Seguramente la diferencia de presiones entre la del subsuelo y la atmosférica había generado un desequilibrio mágico en su organismo, ocasionándole todos aquellos quebraderos de cabeza. Exacto. ¡Pfff! ¡Ahora todo cobraba sentido!

Ya más tranquilo, Sans se colocó la capucha encima del cráneo, cerró sus cuencas y se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡BIBIBI! ¡BIBIBI!_

Sans entreabrió una de sus cuencas y apagó la alarma. Entre bostezos se levantó de la silla y estiró los brazos hacía arriba hasta que consiguió que crujiera su columna vertebral.

\- Listo. Veamos qué tiene que contarme Frisk.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se teletransportó junto a su viejo y inservible telescopio, justo al lado de la tienda de helados de Blue. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda cuando le pareció oír a dos personas hablar junto al río. Dada la enigmática fluorescencia azul que emanaba el agua no fue difícil avistar la oscura silueta sentada en uno de los puentes de madera. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero por su figura y la voz inconfundible supo que era Frisk. Por los gestos que hacía estaba casi seguro de que estaba hablando con alguien, pero no conseguía ver a nadie más que no fuera la castaña.

Con paso relajado decidió acercarse poco a poco. A medida que se aproximaba pudo captar parte de la conversación hasta que reconoció la otra voz. Sin dejar de avanzar hacia Frisk se le oscurecieron las cuencas y notó como su magia se concentraba violentamente en su cuenca izquierda. Apretó los puños inconscientemente dentro de los bolsillos obligándose a calmarse.

\- " _Relájate Sansy... No quieres dar mala impresión a Frisk ¿verdad? " -_ ¿desde cuándo le importaba eso?

Frisk se reía del comportamiento infantil de Flowey, que llevaba cerca de una hora reprochándole de mil y un maneras su increíble estupidez. Pero cuando la flor sorprendentemente dejó de insultarla por un momento, no pudo evitar inquietarse.

\- Flowey ¿qué ocurre? -al ver que la flor no le hacía caso y que esta no dejaba de observar insistentemente detrás de ella como si no existiera nada más, decidió girarse para comprobar que es lo que le llamaba tanto la atención a su amigo. Tras ella se encontraba Sans de pie, observando con indiferencia a Flowey con las manos metidas en los bolsillos- ¡Sans! Me alegra que hayas venido.

\- Claro que he venido. ¿Acaso creías que no iba a hacerlo? -contestó Sans ignorando la mirada de rabia que le dirigía Flowey mientras este se acomodaba en el hombro de Frisk, entrelazando sus raíces alrededor de su brazo.

\- Oh no, venir sé que ibas a venir. La pregunta era cuándo en caso de que te hubieras dormido -bromeó Frisk mientras acariciaba suavemente los pétalos de Flowey para intentar tranquilizarlo.

\- Heh, muy graciosa -los dos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, olvidando por un instante que Flowey seguía ahí, quién los miraba con cara de asco conteniendo las arcadas.

\- Como sigáis así voy a acabar vomitando –Frisk se sobresaltó sorprendida por oír la voz de Flowey y avergonzada por la situación comenzó a peinarse un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja mientras Sans bufó molestó lanzándole una mirada cabreada.

Flowey se deslizó por el brazo de Frisk hasta tocar el suelo y se alejó de ambos, directo a una zona donde predominaba tierra húmeda.

\- ¿A dónde vas Flowey? -preguntó apresuradamente Frisk temiéndose que la flor se fuera a ir.

\- Si me quedo un segundo más, el hedor a basura va a acabar matándome -escupió Flowey mirando directamente a Sans quién estaba conteniendo con dificultad las ganas de arrancarle los pétalos de uno en uno a aquella egocéntrica flor parlante-. Nos vemos luego Frisk -la flor desapareció entre la tierra dejándolos a solas en el silencio. Frisk suspiró pesadamente y le dirigió la mirada a Sans.

\- Ven, siéntate. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – con una sonrisa Frisk dio un par de palmadas en el suelo invitándole a que se sentara junto a ella.

Sans se quitó las zapatillas y hundiendo los pies en el agua fría y cristalina se colocó a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sin decir ni una palabra, disfrutando del apacible y relajante sonido de la corriente de agua. Gracias a la ligera brisa que generaban las casadas que se encontraban a pocos metros de allí, Sans podía oler el dulce aroma de Frisk. No recordaba que Frisk oliera tan bien. Por un instante Sans, cerró sus cuencas, sintiendo cómo nuevamente le inundaba una sensación familiar, cómo si ya hubiera vivido aquel agradable momento junto a Frisk en otra ocasión. Aquello comenzaba a preocuparle cada vez más, pero no quería estropear aquel momento de paz que estaban compartiendo exteriorizando sus estúpidas divagaciones. Al rato Frisk comenzó a hablar.

\- Te pedí que vinieras ya que quería devolverte algo que te pertenece -la voz de Frisk se había vuelto temblorosa y apagada.

Sans abrió sus cuencas y observó pensativo a Frisk. En su regazo descansaba una caja oscura de madera, de tamaño mediano, cerrada con un pequeño candado plateado. Por alguna extraña razón tenía la sensación de haber visto aquella misma caja en algún otro lugar, pero no conseguía ubicarla.

\- Espero que puedas llegar a perdonarme -Frisk nerviosa le entregó la caja y depositó encima de esta una vieja llave atada a un cordel de color granate.

Frisk no se atrevía a mirar y comenzó a jugar con sus manos en un intento por tranquilizarse. Sans, que estaba comenzando a alterarle toda aquella extraña situación, introdujo la llave en el candado, y al girarla este se abrió. Guardó el candado junto con la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón y posó una mano en la caja, dispuesto a abrirla y descubrir que era lo que contenía en su interior que "supuestamente" Frisk le atribuía como suyo. Tragó saliva y comenzó a levantar la tapa lentamente. Nada más abrirla poco más de un centímetro, un fuerte dolor se extendió por todo su cráneo, obligándole a dejar la caja en el suelo y llevarse las manos a ambos lados del cráneo. Miles de imágenes y escenas recorrían su mente a gran velocidad, como si todos sus recuerdos hubieran decidido ordenarse por categorías en aquel preciso momento. Sangre. Polvo. Cuchillos. La bufanda de su hermano. Las noches interminables hablando en el laboratorio él y la pequeña Frisk. Insomnio. El sollozo de Frisk al despedirse por septuagésima vez. Su impotencia al no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Las constantes reuniones con Alphys en busca de una solución imposible. Sus incontrolables lágrimas mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Frisk atravesada por decenas de huesos. La macabra sonrisa de Chara. Las noches largas en Grillby's disfrutando de su sola compañía. Los preciosos ojos color miel de Frisk. Pero un recuerdo entre todos afloró en su mente como ningún otro.

 _*Flashback_

Se encontraban los dos exactamente en el mismo lugar que ahora, sentados en el puente con los pies dentro del agua. Frisk tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y se veía mucho más joven, tendría la misma edad que cuando cayó al subsuelo.

\- _¿Estás completamente segura de seguir con esto? -_ preguntó Sans a Frisk preocupado- _Cabe la posibilidad de que no volvamos a vernos nunca más. No sabemos si tu poder de resetear seguiría intacto tras tantos años_ -Frisk soltó un gran suspiró y miró a Sans directamente a sus pupilas.

\- _Tengo que intentarlo. Debo intentarlo. Es nuestra última y única alternativa para poder acabar con todo esto. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías?_

\- _Sí, pero no a costa de perderte_ – Frisk abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa pálido. Sans al reconocer la repentina expresión en su rostro, un tono azul se esparció tímidamente en sus huesudos pómulos-. _N-no era mi intención que lo interpretaras de esa manera_ -se apresuró a justificar Sans-. _Después de tantos años y tantas experiencias compartidas, te has convertido en uno de mis seres queridos más importantes junto a mi hermano. Lo más lógico por mi parte, es que me preocupe por ti -_ Frisk sonrió nostálgica.

\- _No eres el único... Tú y Papyrus sois como familia para mí, me destroza el solo pensamiento de poder llegar a perderos, pero..._ -el semblante de Frisk se tornó serio y su mirada rebosaba determinación– _...no puedo perder esta oportunidad. Aunque eso signifique arriesgarlo todo._

Sans no dijo nada más. Él sabía mejor que nadie que cuándo a Frisk se le cruzaba una idea por la cabeza nadie era capaz de retenerla o hacerle cambiar de parecer. Cerró sus cuencas por un segundo y las volvió a abrir con decisión.

\- _Está bien. Pero... antes déjame darte una cosa -_ Sans juntó ambas manos dejando un hueco entre ellas y una luz azul intensa apareció en medio de ellas escapándose de entre sus dedos. Frisk observaba curiosa hasta que la luz desapareció y Sans separó las manos. En sus palmas había tendido un pequeño hueso de color perla, rodeado de un aura azul oscuro. Sans le cogió la mano a Frisk y le entregó el hueso cerrándole los dedos a su alrededor-. _Este hueso contiene una pequeña parte de mi esencia mágica. Estés donde estés, siempre que lo mantengas contigo y te encuentres tranquila, percibiré su energía y en consecuencia tu alma, sin importar la distancia. Ni siquiera se verá afectado si realizas un reseteo, prevalecerá en el tiempo para siempre. Es la única manera que tendré de poder saber que estás bien, aunque no esté a tu lado -_ Frisk no podía dejar de mirar maravillada aquel pequeño hueso.

\- _Gracias Sans. Mantendré este hueso conmigo, sin importar a como_ _dé lugar_.

 _*Fin del flashback._

Con las cuencas abiertas de par en par, Sans observaba atónito la caja que se encontraba en el suelo a su lado. No le hacía falta abrirla para saber que contenía dentro. Frisk lo había mantenido alejado de todo durante todos estos años. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerle olvidar todos sus recuerdos con ella? ¿Y por qué devolvérselos justo ahora? Conociendo a Frisk después de tanto tiempo juntos, tenía una clara idea del porqué, pero quería confirmarlo directamente por ella.

Tras unos minutos de angustia Frisk reunió la valentía suficiente para atreverse a mirar a Sans. Alzó la mirada y cómo esperaba Sans le observaba con una expresión malhumorada. Una cosa estaba clara, Sans había recuperado su memoria al completo. Por una parte, aquello aliviaba a Frisk, pero por otra banda, le aterraba el que pudiera pensar de ella tras entender la situación en la que se encontraban. Frisk le había arrebatado sus recuerdos sin su consentimiento.

\- Yo..., entiendo que esperes una explicación y te la voy a dar. Por eso te pedí que vinieras – Frisk inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire a poco a poco para calmarse -. Como ya habrás recordado la última vez que nos vimos fue en este mismo lugar hace 8 años. El no saber cuántos años iban a pasar hasta que descubriera la manera de romper la barrera desde la superficie y si mis poderes seguirían intactos por si fallaba y quería volver a intentarlo, hizo que me planteara la opción de resetear una última vez y coger todas tus notas y objetos relacionados con las otras líneas temporales. Todo lo que estuviera unido a mí. De esta manera tras el reset solo me conocerías como la última humana que cayó al subsuelo. No quería que sufrieras por mí durante años sin saber cómo me estaría yendo en la superficie, o que sintieras la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y volverte loco por ello. No. No podía permitirlo. La única responsable de todo esto soy yo, y yo debo ser la única en acarrear con todo el peso. Preferí arriesgarme a que te olvidaras por completo de mí y de todo nuestro pasado. Quería que vivieras en paz. Si en algún momento conseguía romper la barrera te devolvería los recuerdos sin dudarlo. Y así ha sido. Tras 8 largos años vuelves a ser el Sans que conozco. Entenderé si no quieres perdonarme, lo que hice estuvo mal, y no tiene justificación alguna. Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada -tras acabar Frisk mantuvo la mirada firme, mientras Sans seguía sin decir ni una palabra.

Temiéndose lo peor Frisk bajó la mirada apenada por haber, pero de pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos del esqueleto en un fuerte abrazo.

\- S-Sans...

\- Nunca más -Sans rodeó a Frisk con más fuerza como si acabara de recuperar algo que creía haber perdido para siempre-. Nunca más vuelvas a apartarme de ti. Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedo perdonarme sabiendo que he vivido feliz y tranquilo durante todos estos años aquí abajo en la ignorancia, mientras tú te enfrentabas a múltiples obstáculos completamente sola. Vamos a arreglar este maldito problema juntos, apoyándonos el uno al otro en lo que haga falta. Yo decidí ayudarte por decisión propia mucho tiempo atrás y así lo seguiré haciendo hasta que esta pesadilla termine. Así que, por favor, nunca - jamás ¿ha quedado claro?

Sans iba a separarse de Frisk para mirarle a los ojos y escuchar su respuesta, pero Frisk le impidió moverse agarrándolo fuertemente de la sudadera y escondiendo su rostro entre su camiseta, a los pocos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeños saltos y Sans pudo percibir un inaudible sollozo. Sabiendo que Frisk estaría llorando, la acercó aún más a él y la abrazó sin moverse hasta que se calmó y dejó de llorar. Tras unos minutos en la misma posición Frisk fue finalmente la que se separó. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas rosadas y humedecidas pero su sonrisa demostraba que ya se había recompuesto. Sans iba a preguntarle algo, pero Frisk levantó la mano rápidamente.

\- Espera, quiero enseñarte algo -Frisk se llevó las manos detrás del cuello y se quitó el colgante que llevaba escondido por debajo de su camisa. En sus manos descansaba un pequeño hueso desgastado, pero aún conservaba el magnetismo de su aura azul-. Desde el día que me lo diste, lo he tenido conmigo. Lo considero mi amuleto. Muchas veces ha sido lo único que me ha mantenido con fuerza.

\- Yo... no sé qué decir... -reconoció Sans avergonzado.

\- No te lo he mostrado para que dijeras nada, esqueleto bobo -Frisk golpeó a Sans en el hombro, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio-. Solo quería que lo supieras, es todo -la castaña se colocó de nuevo el colgante y se separó un poco el cuello de la camisa para poner el hueso por debajo de esta. Sans que no quería ser indiscreto apartó la vista inmediatamente.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya he recuperado la memoria y tú estás más tranquila... me gustaría regresar al tema que nos concierne y hacerte unas preguntas.

\- Adelante. Para eso habíamos quedado, a fin de cuentas -esperando a que Sans le hiciera la pregunta, Frisk comenzó a jugar con sus pies dentro del agua formando pequeñas olas a su paso.

\- Bien, comencemos por lo más importante... ¿has descubierto la manera de rescatar a Asriel?

 **¡Chán chán!**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo, pero como muchos sabréis los exámenes finales no ayudan en nada a la hora de escribir.**

 **Al menos, os he dejado un capítulo largo, algo es algo :P**

 **Creo que me ha salido un poco ñoño, pero no he encontrado otra manera de escribirlo.**

 **Aix, pobre Sansy y sus cacaos mentales... :(**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	7. - Nuevo objetivo -

\- Nuevo objetivo -

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Sans impaciente al observar a Frisk pensativa. Tras la anterior pregunta del esqueleto esta había permanecido en solemne silencio sin apartar la mirada del río por un buen rato.

\- Oh, perdona Sans… -Frisk cogió una toalla blanca de su mochila, y sacó sus pies empapados del agua. Sans se mantuvo a la espera mientras la contemplaba colocarse los zapatos-. En realidad, estaba pensando en todo el sacrificio que hemos realizado para llegar a este mismo instante… -de la misma mochila, Frisk sacó un termo junto a dos vasos- ¿Te apetece un poco de chocolate caliente? -Sans, sorprendido por la repentina oferta, miró a Frisk a los ojos, quien le sonreía pacientemente.

\- Estooo… gracias, pero no. No soy muy fan de la comida dulce. El azúcar me produce caries -bromeó Sans guiñándole una cuenca, pero Frisk estaba demasiado ocupada rebuscando en su mochila.

\- En ese caso…, menos mal que soy una persona previsora. ¿Dónde estará ahora esa botella?

\- Frisk, de verdad, no hace fal…

\- ¡Aquí está! Toma, traída directamente del más selecto restaurante de todo Ebott. Pensaba dártela más tarde, pero creo que es mejor hacerlo ahora. Disfrútala –las pupilas de Sans se dilataron de emoción al contemplar la botella de kétchup casero que sujetaba Frisk con las manos.

\- ¿P-puedo? -Sans intentaba por todos los medios retener los litros de saliva que comenzaban a acumularse en su mandíbula mientras esperaba ansioso a que Frisk le contestara. ¿Era él o el tiempo estaba avanzando muy lentamente de repente?

\- Por supuesto que sí bobo. La compré expresamente para ti. Toma, que lo estás deseando.

Sans agarró rápidamente la botella y la destapó ansioso. Mientras Frisk se servía a si misma un poco de chocolate caliente, observaba entre divertida y un poco confusa como Sans se bebía en pocos segundos todo el kétchup sin abrir apenas la mandíbula. Al acabar, Sans comprimió la botella de vidrio en un mero grano de arena con su magia azul, y satisfecho con el tentempié, comenzó a jugar con la chapa haciéndola levitar anulando la gravedad a su alrededor.

\- ¿Te gustó? -Frisk dio un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate mientras arqueaba una ceja vacilante.

\- Totalmente. Incluso… -Sans bajó la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse a Frisk lentamente mientras miraba a ambos lados con cuidado-, podría superar al kétchup casero de Grillby -Frisk exclamó sorprendida apunto de soltar algo, pero se vio interrumpida por Sans quién le posó rápidamente un esquelético dedo en los labios-. Ni se te ocurra decírselo -las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron a la vez que unas pocas gotas se manifestaban en su frente ahora húmeda, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral-, por lo que más quieras… no se lo digas -hasta que Frisk no asintió con la cabeza Sans no retiró el dedo. Ya un poco más tranquilo reaparecieron sus pupilas y retomó el entretenido vaivén anti gravitatorio con la chapa.

\- Sans…, antes de que comencemos con el tema que más nos concierne, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, quizás un poquito indiscreta? -esperándose una mirada de asombro por parte del esqueleto recibió en cambio un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

\- Adelante. Cuéntame que te priva del sueño.

\- Bueno… siempre me ha parecido curioso la capacidad que tienes de ingerir comida teniendo en cuenta que a duras penas abres la mandíbula, y ya no hablemos de masticarla. En comparación con Papyrus, tu manera de comer parece cosa de… "magia".

\- Tú misma te has contestado -al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Frisk, Sans soltó un suspiro, dando a entender que aquella no era la primera vez que se lo explicaba a alguien- A ver cómo te lo explico… Papyrus y yo somos monstruos esqueleto ¿cierto?, pero como tales carecemos de sistema digestivo, así que, los de nuestra estirpe desarrollaron un sistema de absorción de nutrientes especialmente preparado para nuestra singular condición. La comida en cuanto accede a nuestro interior se condensa al instante en pequeñas partículas que son inmediatamente sintetizadas por nuestro organismo. Y todo a base de pura magia. No tiene más misterio que ese.

\- No ha resultado ser lo que esperaba, pero… ¡impresionante! ¡Realmente impresionante! Aunque… hay algo que sigo sin entender. Si no os hace falta masticar, ¿por qué Papyrus sí lo hace?

\- Oh, bueno, eso es porque no quiere que los demás se sientan mal por su… "superioridad digestiva", así es como lo llama él, y hace ver que mastica a la par que los demás. Ya sabes cómo es -Frisk sonrió cálidamente al recordar la infinidad de ocasiones en las que había comido junto a Papyrus de niña.

\- Sí, eso lo explica todo…

Tras aquella breve sesión de biología, ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Frisk terminaba de dar los últimos sorbos de su chocolate caliente. Sans no quería presionar a Frisk, así que dejó que la humana degustara sin prisas su chocolate y comenzara a hablar cuando se sintiera preparada.

\- Una noche, estaba charlando relajadamente con Chara dentro de mi subconsciente. Con el tiempo, inevitablemente nos fuimos conociendo y la tortura se convirtió en consuelo para ambas. Quisiéramos o no, cabía la posibilidad de que permaneciéramos juntas por la eternidad, con lo que comprendimos que era preferible que nos lleváramos bien entre nosotras. Así que, ese tipo de noches de puro parloteo se volvieron prácticamente diarias. Pero aquella noche… Chara estaba muy… callada, absorta en sus pensamientos. No me gusta inmiscuirme más de lo que ya estoy en sus problemas, así que, no osé preguntarle qué era lo que le preocupaba. Al rato se levantó y mirando a la nada dijo:

" _Se nos agota el tiempo. Si queremos acabar con esta broma pesada hay que arriesgarlo todo. Hemos recorrido el subsuelo entero y explorado todos y cada uno de sus rincones incontables veces, todas en vano. Solo nos queda una última baza. La superficie."_

-Tras aquello se volteó y me miró directamente a los ojos.

" _Confío ciegamente en ti, Frisk. Sé que no me decepcionarás."_

\- Y desapareció. Después de aquella noche no he vuelto a reunirme con Chara nunca más, por mucho que lo haya intentado. Sé que sigue conmigo, pero no puedo contactar con ella. Es como si estuviera… "hibernando". No sé muy bien como definirlo. Aquella misma noche estuve meditando sobre sus últimas palabras hasta la mañana siguiente, largo y tendido -Frisk posó la taza encima de sus muslos y dirigió su mirada hacia Sans-, pocas horas después te revelé mi decisión de volver a la superficie.

Sans agrandó sus cuencas lentamente a la par que comenzaba a encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, pero dejó que Frisk siguiera con su explicación. Frisk relajó su expresión y soltó la taza con delicadeza en el suelo, volviendo su mirada a la fluorescente agua del río.

\- Tras todo pronóstico, encontré la solución que durante tanto tiempo estuve buscando sin descansar. Y todo por una estúpida pero hermosa coincidencia. No hará más de dos años atrás, era viernes por la tarde. Estaba lloviendo en Ebott, pero la lluvia me ayuda a concentrarme. Sin darme cuenta, había dejado de llover y me encontraba a los pies del paseo marítimo de la ciudad. Decidí sentarme a descansar unos minutos antes de regresar para casa. El día parecía estar de mi parte porque me regaló unas preciosas vistas del mar con un enorme arcoíris coronándolo. No son muy comunes en Ebott, así que, aproveché todo el tiempo que pude a deleitarme los ojos con la complejidad de sus colores. Azules oscuros, verdes, amarillos, morados… pero de pronto, algo afloró en mi mente. Las siete almas humanas.

 _Paciencia._

 _Valentía._

 _Integridad._

 _Perseverancia._

 _Amabilidad._

 _Justicia._

 _Determinación._

\- Todas ellas emiten un color en particular según su naturaleza: azul, naranja, índigo, violeta, verde, amarillo y rojo. Y entonces caí. Esos mismos siete colores son los que forman el arco iris. Exactamente los mismos colores. ¿Casualidad? Me negué a creer que lo fuera. Estuve días reflexionando sin parar, hasta que, por fin, una despejada noche tras un largo día de trabajo, mientras observaba la blanca luna, me percaté de un enorme detalle que había pasado por alto. La luz que reflejaba la luna… esa misma luz proveniente del sol al atravesar un prisma se refracta y se descompone en los colores principales que la forman, justo como sucede con el arco iris con las gotas de lluvia. Al pensar e indagar más alrededor de esa idea, llegué a la conclusión de que, si uniésemos las siete almas humanas hasta formar una sola, mezclando así sus colores, esta sería de color blanco. ¿Y qué alma posee el color blanco?

Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron repentinamente al comprender la situación. Incapaz de articular palabra se limitó a llevarse las manos al cráneo totalmente consternado. A Frisk no le hacía falta mirarle para saber en qué estado se encontraba ahora mismo el esqueleto. Tras unos segundos Frisk retomó la explicación.

\- Justo lo que estás pensando… La única alma conocida que presenta un color blanco, es ni más ni menos, que el alma de un monstruo. Si mis conclusiones están en lo cierto, uniendo las siete almas podríamos obtener un alma para Asriel. Tal y como sucedía en la ruta Pacifista, dónde Asriel absorbía las seis almas humanas junto a todas las almas de los habitantes del subsuelo. Al principio, no entendía como Asriel pudo recobrar su forma original si carecía de alma de determinación, pero entonces recordé unas palabras dichas por Asriel en persona.

" _Frisk, vamos… Vas… vas a hacer que me vuelva a poner a llorar. Además, aunque me perdones… No puedo mantener estas almas dentro de mí. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverlas. Pero primero… Hay algo que debo hacer. Ahora mismo, siento los corazones de todos latiendo como uno. Todos arden con el mismo deseo. Con el poder de todos… Con la determinación de todos… Es hora de que los monstruos… sean libres por fin."_

\- Esa frase en particular, " _con la determinación de todos_ …", siempre me había llamado la atención, pero nunca sospeché de su increíble importancia hasta aquella noche. Asriel realmente poseía un alma de determinación. Todas y cada una de las almas de los monstruos contenían una pequeña e ínfima parte, pero en su conjunto conformaban una única alma roja. ¡Todo encajaba a la perfección! Asriel puede ser salvado y con ello anular de una vez por todas nuestra maldición. Pero… entonces recordé algo.

\- No poseemos un alma de determinación -Sans que no había interrumpido a Frisk en ningún momento, rompió finalmente su silencio sacando a la luz el mayor problema que se interponía en su camino.

\- Exacto… -Frisk bajó la mirada cabizbaja pero no tardó en alzarla de nuevo con semblante decidido- Solo nos queda una alternativa -Sans observó a Frisk atentamente en un intento de averiguar tras sus palabras a que se refería realmente con "alternativa", pero tan pronto llegó a una conclusión un sudor frío comenzó a emerger en sus cervicales y sus pupilas se redujeron hasta meros puntos en medio del vacío.

\- Borra esa idea ahora mismo de tu cabeza. No voy a consentirlo -la voz de Sans emitía firmeza y seguridad, pero tan solo escondía el enorme pánico que sentía por dentro. Frisk se giró hacía a él confundida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Sé mejor que nadie que tu alma es de determinación. No voy a permitírtelo - Frisk agrandó los ojos sorprendida por la actitud de Sans, pero relajó la expresión al instante mientras posaba una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro del esqueleto.

\- No voy a dar mi alma Sans. Al menos no hasta que hayamos agotado todas nuestras opciones. Puedes estar seguro de ello -aquellas palabras parecieron calmar algo a Sans, pero saber que Frisk no estaba dispuesta a descartar esa posibilidad le impedía tranquilizarse del todo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sugieres? -Frisk había aprovechado la interrupción para servirse un poco más de chocolate caliente. Tanto tiempo sentada en el frío suelo de Waterfall comenzaba a afectarle. Sans se percató de ello y bajó la mirada hacia su sudadera. Él no la necesitaba, era un mero complemento para no incomodar a la gente, pero si se la ofrecía… ¿cómo lo interpretaría? No quería que pareciese que la estuviera cortejando, pero tampoco podía dejar que pasara frío, entonces que…

\- Debe de ser un alma completa de determinación -la voz de Frisk interrumpió de golpe sus delirios obligándole a centrar de nuevo su atención en ella. Se había puesto por encima un poncho de color gris claro, al parecer lo guardaba en la mochila. Sans suspiró pesadamente con resignación-. El problema es que son extremadamente raras hoy en día. Pedí a los hospitales y centros médicos del país que me comunicaran al momento si identificaban un alma de determinación entre los difuntos pacientes que fueran donantes de órganos, pero en todos estos años no han contactado conmigo ni una sola vez. Así que…, contando la mía solo me viene a la cabeza una única alma.

\- Chara.

La voz de Sans se había vuelto fría y seca. Frisk captó por el rabillo del ojo, como temblaba ligeramente su cuerpo al apretar los puños de pura rabia. Escuchar hablar de ella no le suponía ningún inconveniente, pero únicamente nombrarla él mismo, sumergía al esqueleto en un estado de tensión y cólera inimaginables. Cuando le surgían estos episodios lo más adecuado era no molestarlo y dejar que se tranquilizara por sí mismo.

\- Así es… Chara me dijo muchas veces que su alma no había desaparecido, que podía percibirla en algún recóndito lugar del subsuelo, pero nunca supo concretarme dónde -Sans seguía sin decir palabra, pero pudo ver por un momento como este asentía suavemente-. Aunque siendo positivos… por suerte el subsuelo no es muy extenso. No tardaremos mucho en encontrarla. Siempre y cuando la busquemos con cabeza y no a lo loco -de pronto el móvil de Frisk vibró. Sans que ya había conseguido relajarse casi por completo, contempló a la castaña desbloquear el móvil y dibujársele una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

\- Me temo que tendremos que discutir y aplazar este asunto para otro día -Frisk le mostró emocionada a Sans el mensaje que Asgore acababa de enviarle-. ¡Ya podemos subir a la superficie!

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **Siento si estoy yendo demasiado lenta con el desarrollo de la historia, pero escribo lo que me viene a la mente y si habéis escrito alguna vez alguna historia, vas variando la historia constantemente por caminos que ni habías tenido en cuenta.**

 **Gracias a todos los que le estáis dando una oportunidad. Sé que me demoro en subir los capítulos, pero voy a seguir con la historia, cueste lo que cueste. Ò_Ó**

 **Bueno, nada más que añadir.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	8. - Errores del pasado -

\- Errores del pasado -

* * *

La guardia real, apostada a unos veinte metros de la puerta principal del castillo, se mantenía erguida y orgullosa con sus armas reglamentarias recién pulidas. Delante suyo, Sans movía perezosamente la mano de un lado a otro a modo de despedida. El esqueleto no osaba mover un hueso de más, los dos guardias que le flanqueaban observaban atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos al milímetro, tenía por seguro que, de atreverse a dar un paso hacia delante, sería bloqueado al instante por dos lanzas entrecruzadas y un par de miradas asesinas.

Frisk alzó la mano una última vez, no sin antes dirigirle una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sans devolvió el gesto guiñándole la cuenca izquierda. Confiaba en ella, ahora más que nunca, y quería demostrárselo con cada pequeño gesto. Tras cerrarse la pesada puerta de madera maciza, Sans permaneció con la mano en alto por unos instantes hasta que escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos, como de costumbre.

\- _"Interesante tarde la de hoy..."_ -pensó para sus adentros soltando una risa floja. Ambos guardias se tensaron al instante. No habían dejado de vigilarlo en ningún momento; por alguna extraña razón se sentían intimidados ante su presencia. Sans se percató de sus nerviosas miradas y se aclaró la voz-. Bueno, ha sido un placer caballeros. No quiero entretenerlos más, así que voy a proceder a irme por donde he venido -tras una exagerada reverencia, Sans comenzó a alejarse en dirección a Snowdin ante la atenta mirada de los guardias reales, pero para su desgracia el esqueleto paró en seco y se giró de nuevo en su dirección-. Oh, cierto. Por poco lo olvido. Alguien está intentando colarse en el castillo -con el terror reflejado en sus ojos, ambos guardias se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, sin embargo, por más que miraron no consiguieron ver al intruso por ninguna parte. Confundidos, se giraron de nuevo para interrogar al esqueleto, pero este... había desaparecido.

.

.

.

Unos torpes y apresurados pasos se oían en algún recóndito corredor del castillo. Frisk caminaba en dirección al salón principal con los nervios a flor de piel. Los guardias se enderezaban cuando la embajadora de los monstruos pasaba por delante suyo y los sirvientes se detenían y le hacían una reverencia hasta que se alejaba lo suficiente y volvían a sus tareas cotidianas, pero Frisk estaba demasiado histérica como para siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

Tras despedirse de Sans, toda la calma y serenidad que había conseguido aparentar se esfumaron al instante ante el inmenso torrente de emociones que había encerrado bajo llave momentáneamente. El momento por el cuál había trabajado sin descanso durante ocho largos años había llegado, y tanto su cuerpo como su mente se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejarse ganar por la alarmante y temida incertidumbre.

Sentía una gran alegría por ver a su familia adoptiva y a sus amigos al fin libres de la oscuridad y el confinamiento, pero a su vez, cientos de preguntas y dudas surgían en su cabeza como si quisieran burlarse de ella y sumirla en sus peores miedos.

¿Los humanos aceptarían a los monstruos como a uno más? ¿Conseguirían habituarse a su presencia y convivir codo con codo? ¿O por el contrario los tratarían como una raza inferior alzándose ante ellos como sus amos y señores, repitiendo el mismo error de antaño?

En las anteriores líneas temporales los monstruos conseguían salir del subsuelo en algunas de ellas pero, nunca superaban la semana en el exterior, para entonces Frisk reiniciaba el mundo por enésima vez y todos volvían a sus posiciones de origen, como meros muñecos inanimados, ignorantes de la cruda realidad.

Por eso esta línea temporal era tan importante e única. Frisk no solo había ayudado en proporcionar toda la información que había recopilado hasta aquel momento sobre la barrera, sino que, además había depositado toda sus esperanzas y sueños en dar a conocer a los humanos quiénes eran aquellos seres indefensos a los que habían atribuido de violentos y salvajes durante siglos. No había lugar en el mundo en el que no los conocieran. Quizás el haber familiarizado a la raza humana durante años de la existencia y verdadera naturaleza de los monstruos sea la clave para su exitosa integración.

Con los ánimos reavivados, la castaña aceleró alegre su paso de camino a encontrarse con Asgore y Toriel, pero para su desconcierto, no tardó en detenerse al no reconocer la zona del castillo en la que se hallaba. Debía haber acabado en una zona alejada de todas las demás sin darse cuenta. Aunque... asegurar que aún seguía en el castillo comenzaba a perder fuerza a medida que se fijaba con mayor atención en todo lo que la rodeaba. Las ventanas eran mucho más pequeñas en comparación con los grandes ventanales a los que estaba acostumbrada; sumían los pasillos en una luz sombría realzada por las cortinas oscuras y polvorientas que las adornaban. Entre los pequeños rayos de luz que conseguían abrirse camino se podía apreciar una ligera nube de polvo en suspensión. El aire era cargado y seco, pero a la vez tenía un encanto particular. No había muebles ni asientos en los que poder pararse a descansar, ni siquiera flores que ayudasen a dar color, únicamente un solo y largo pasillo con puertas cerradas a ambos lados y una sobria alfombra con la que ahogar el sonido de las pisadas. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel lugar.

Frisk miró hacia atrás con la esperanza de encontrarse a algún guardia que le indicara el camino de vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el pasillo dubitativa. Había algo entre aquellas paredes desconocidas que la atraían en sobremanera.

\- Solo un vistazo, nada más...

Frisk había recorrido el castillo no decenas, sino centenares de veces, conocía todos sus secretos y escondrijos, y aun así, era incapaz de recordar haber estado en aquel lugar. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Pero no podía dejarlo estar como si nada tampoco.

Frisk caminaba con cautela, parándose a observar detenidamente el interior de cada habitación con la que se cruzaba. La gran mayoría de ellas estaban cerradas con llave, mientras que algunas pocas que pudo abrir, amontonaban cajas de todos los tamaños y viejos muebles cubiertos de polvo. Nada que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Tras explorar el resto de habitaciones llegó a un punto muerto. El pasillo terminaba en un camino sin salida, no había desviaciones ni accesos a otras alas del castillo.

Un poco decepcionada, pero en el fondo aliviada de no encontrarse con alguna indeseada sorpresa, reanudó el camino de vuelta. Más le valía darse prisa sino quería que Asgore y Toriel decidieran enviar a media guardia real tras su búsqueda, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en aquella pequeña aventura.

Mientras volvía pero, se percató de una puerta de color negro en la que no había reparado antes. Se detuvo enfrente, sorprendida. Era un poco más alta que las demás, hecha de nogal, a diferencia de todas las demás que eran de roble claro. Por lo demás era sencilla, sin florituras de ningún tipo. Desprendía un aura enigmática. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en ella antes? Comprobó la hora en su móvil. Aún quedaban 20 minutos para la reunión.

Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente. Echó una rápida ojeada a la sala. No era muy grande, a decir verdad, era exactamente igual a las demás, salvo que esta contenía una colección extensa de libros, archivadores, cajas etiquetadas en un idioma que no entendía (¿o quizás era la letra que era difícil de leer?), y un enorme cuadro cubierto por una tela blanca, colocado al fondo de la sala en el centro de la pared. Se acercó despacio, sin hacer ruido, evitando inconscientemente romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Quitó con cuidado la fina tela y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Era un precioso retrato de la familia Dreemurr al completo. Antes de que toda aquella maldición existiera siquiera. Asgore y Toriel posaban orgullosos y felices con sus dos hijos enfrente suyo, sonrientes y abrazados el uno al otro. Chara estaba irreconocible, dulce e inocente, mientras que Asriel a su lado sonreía lleno de alegría. Realmente habían estado muy unidos.

¿Qué hacía aquel retrato escondido en lo más profundo del castillo? ¿Un intento de Asgore por olvidar el doloroso pasado?

De pronto la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y el aire empezó a densificarse rápidamente, impidiendo a Frisk poder respirar con normalidad. La temperatura cayó bruscamente en picado. Su respiración se aceleró, soltando pequeñas nubes de vaho cada vez más seguidas conforme el desconcierto crecía. Esto no le gustaba nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿El cuadro era un mero cebo para atraerla hasta allí?

Intentó caminar hacia la puerta, pero sus piernas flaquearon provocando que cayera sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía muy pesada repentinamente, como si la gravedad en aquella sala hubiera aumentado el triple respecto a la normal. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Magia azul.

.

.

.

Snowdin rebosaba energía. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de monstruos atareados, terminando de colocar los últimos paquetes y revisando sus casas en busca de cualquier pertenencia que se les hubiera olvidado recoger. Hacía escasos minutos sus majestades habían convocado a todo el subsuelo en el castillo real. Finalmente, se les había concedido el permiso para salir a la superficie y necesitaban explicar el procedimiento que había sido diseñado para que la partida se realizara de manera ordenada y sin el menor incidente.

Sans caminaba relajadamente de vuelta a casa observando la atípica escena, solo en ocasiones especiales se congregaban tantos monstruos en el pueblo y eran muy escasas. A su lado, una caja llena de botellas de kétchup y mostaza levitaba envuelta en un halo azul. Suficientemente pesada como para tener que esforzarse en cargarla a mano.

Debido al gran ajetreo, el esqueleto se veía obligado a esquivar constantemente a los monstruos que pasaban por su lado, los cuales estaban demasiado ocupados llevando de un lado a otro montañas de cajas como para atender a su alrededor. Incluso, por septuagésima quinta vez en lo que iba de año, evitó que Monster Kid cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Detuvo su caída en el último instante y lo elevó en el aire hasta encontrar un sitio despejado de gente y poder colocarlo en el suelo de nuevo. Tras aceptar su agradecimiento, por septuagésima quinta vez, prosiguió con su camino llegando a casa sin mayores incidentes.

Papyrus se encontraba delante de la puerta de entrada, colocando los diferentes paquetes que había ido ordenando a lo largo de la semana encima de un carro hecho enteramente de huesos salvo por las ruedas. Tarareaba contento su canción favorita hasta que se cortaba a sí mismo para recitar una ¿especie de discurso? Luego representaba en voz baja una aclamación y saludaba a lo lejos emocionado lanzando besos al aire. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que Sans lo miraba divertido apoyado en el carro.

\- Al menos uno de los dos está disfrutando la mudanza. ¿De dónde has sacado las ruedas?

\- ¡SANS! -Papyrus corrió hacia él y lo abrazo cariñosamente- ALPHYS ME LAS DIO HACE UN PAR DE DÍAS CUANDO FUI A ENTRENARME CON UNDYNE. ¿NO TE LO DIJE?

\- ... ¿Puede? Lo más seguro es que estuviera dormido, heh -Sans encogió los hombros ante la mirada de desaprobación de Papyrus.

\- POR SUPUESTO. QUÉ OTRA COSA ESTARÍAS HACIENDO SINO.

\- Probablemente en Grillby's o...

\- ¡NO ERA UNA PREGUNTA SANS! -Papyrus inspiró profundamente y dejó soltar el aire despacio- ¿QUÉ TAL TE HA IDO HOY LA GUARDIA? ¿NADA QUE REPORTAR?

\- Nada en absoluto... Bueno, quitando la de movimiento que hay hoy en las ruinas por el traslado, no ha sucedido nada en particular. Cambiando de tema, ¿a quién estabas saludando?

\- ¡A MIS FANS, POR SUPUESTO! PRACTICO MI SALUDO PARA SATISFACER A TODOS LOS HUMANOS QUE VENDRÁN A VERME, ¡A MÍ, AL GRAN PAPYRUS!

\- Tienes toda la razón hermano. No sé ni porqué he preguntado -de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Su alma comenzó a contraerse violentamente causándole un dolor agudo en las costillas, pero consiguió mantenerse impasible, lo último que quería ahora era preocupar a su hermano. Necesitaba quedarse a solas cuanto antes-. Me voy adentro, a comprobar si me he dejado algo en la habitación.

\- ¡PERFECTO! VOY CONTIGO, ASÍ TERMINAREMOS ANTES.

\- ¡No! -Papyrus se paró en seco, observando a su hermano mudo de la sorpresa- " _Genial... bien hecho Sans"._ N-no soy yo quien más necesita tu ayuda Paps.

\- ¿N-NO?

\- Todos están muy agobiados y algunos de ellos no están muy convencidos de terminar a tiempo, me ha parecido que necesitaban un par de manos extras con urgencia. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarlos mientras yo termino de guardar las cosas?

\- *Gasp* ¿CÓMO NO HABÍA CAÍDO EN ELLO? ¡MARAVILLOSA IDEA HERMANO! -tras colocar rápidamente en el carro la caja de salsas que Sans había traído consigo, Papyrus marchó con paso decidido hacia el centro de Snowdin. Sans se aseguró de no poder ver a su hermano a lo lejos y cerró la puerta de entrada tras de sí.

Exhausto por aguantar el dolor se dejó caer en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared. Se agarró la camiseta a la altura del pecho mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

\- ¿P-pero qué narices me pasa? -Sans acostumbraba a sufrir ataques de ansiedad frecuentemente, pero esto era algo totalmente distinto. Espera, ¿y si…? ¿Y si era aquello? Necesitaba comprobarlo. Se concentró cerrando sus cuencas y desapareció dejando el salón vacío.

.

.

.

Frisk luchaba por mantener la cabeza en alto con tal de poder ver quién o qué estaba manteniéndola inmóvil en el suelo. La alta gravedad que se acumulaba como un peso muerto encima de ella aumentaba poco a poco agotándola lentamente. El frío gélido no le ayudaba tampoco a permanecer alerta. A duras penas podía respirar. Se encontraba en la parte más aislada y solitaria del castillo, así que, pedir auxilio habría sido inútil. ¿Iba a morir allí? ¿Todo su esfuerzo se desvanecería entre sus dedos sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto? Y lo más aterrador, ¿seguiría siendo capaz de resetear siquiera?

De repente, le pareció captar un sutil movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación, justo delante de la puerta. Al principio no vio nada, pero conforme transcurría el tiempo una sombra negra comenzaba a formarse delante de sus propios ojos, adoptando una silueta humanoide deforme. Sus peores sospechas cobraron vida cuando reconoció la macabra sonrisa. Frisk entró en pánico, intentó por todos los medios levantarse, pero le era imposible, estaba demasiado débil.

La figura comenzó a moverse en su dirección. Lo que parecía ser su cabeza giraba y se contorsionaba violentamente mientras su sonrisa permanecía impertérrita. Frisk no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar impotente como se iba acercando a ella cada vez más. Se paró a escasos centímetros, lo suficiente para que la castaña escuchara un sonido distorsionado, pero con un compás marcado, como si de alguna forma tuviera algún tipo de sentido. ¿Le... estaba hablando? Decidió mirar directamente a lo que se suponía que eran sus ojos, un par de oscuros agujeros sin vida, representantes del mismísimo vacío, pero Frisk no pudo apreciar ningún tipo de emoción en ellos. Entonces la figura alargó un brazo hacia ella, dispuesta a agarrarla, pero de pronto unas raíces la envolvieron formando un duro caparazón. A su lado, una flor dorada emergió reventando las tablas de madera del suelo.

\- ¿F-flowey? ¿Pero cómo has...?

\- No hay tiempo para eso idiota, ¿o no ves en la situación en la que nos encontramos? -Flowey ni se había molestado en mirarla, no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de aquel ser oscuro que había retrocedido unos metros ante la repentina llegada de la flor- ¿Puedes moverte?

Frisk intentó de nuevo levantarse, sin éxito. Flowey negó con la cabeza.

\- Mierda, esto no pinta nada bien...

.

.

.

Sans se teletransportó encima del castillo. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que buscaba se encontraba allí mismo, bajo sus pies. Y el dolor del pecho parecía confirmarlo, cada vez era más intenso. Observó la estructura del edificio en busca de algo inusual, pero no encontró nada. Activó su ojo izquierdo en busca de algún rastro de uso reciente de magia, y entonces lo vio. Vio el alma de Frisk, se encontraba en una habitación ajena al castillo creada a partir de una extraña magia. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Frisk estaba en peligro.

El esqueleto se teletransportó sin dudarlo dentro de la habitación. Divisó a Frisk al instante, pero esta se encontraba atrapada junto a Flowey dentro de una enredadera... inconsciente. Sans notó su magia fluir por su interior como un torbellino desenfrenado. Su cuenca izquierda palpitaba dolorosamente ante el exceso de magia, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Iba a quemar a esa condenada flor de una vez por todas. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, aparecieron al instante dos amenazadores Gaster Blaster, uno a cada lado, apuntando directamente a la flor dorada. Flowey, que hasta ahora no había reparado en él, comenzó a gritarle sacudiendo sus hojas para captar su atención, pero Sans no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decirle, esta vez no valían excusas, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sans alzó su mano derecha y ambos Gaster Blaster comenzaron a acumular energía en sus fauces. La sala se iluminó de un color azul claro que permitió a Sans ver la expresión de conmoción que mostraba Flowey al comprender que es lo que intentaba hacer el esqueleto, pero no tardó mucho en cambiarla por un semblante desfigurado por la ira.

\- ¡A mí no pedazo de imbécil! ¡A él! -le escupió Flowey indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Sin bajar el brazo, Sans dirigió su ojo llameante hacia la puerta de entrada y el mundo se le cayó encima. Aquel al que durante años intentó traer de vuelta al presente, llegando al extremo incluso de poner su vida en peligro en incontables ocasiones, se postraba ante él como un ser inerte, o al menos, los restos de quién llegó a ser en su día. Sans notó como su poder mágico se atenuaba hasta desaparecer por completo, siendo incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo. Inconscientemente dejó escapar su nombre en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Gaster...?

* * *

 **Primero de todo, mil y un perdones por haber tardado tanto en subir la siguiente parte. Entre exámenes, trabajos y falta de motivación se me hacía un mundo seguir, pero aquí está, de vuelta al ring ¡y de qué manera!**

 **En parte han sido vuestros comentarios los que me han empujado a seguir con ello, así que, muchísimas gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado a leer la historia, habéis decidido dejar una estrella o escribir un comentario, os lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad. *^v^***

 **Espero que os haya gustado teniendo en cuenta que al haber muy poco diálogo quizás para algunos se hace algo pesado.**

 **Bueno, y poco más que añadir, ¡solo recordaros que esta historia está lejos de estar muerta!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	9. - Aire fresco y ¿competencia?

\- AIRE FRESCO Y ¿COMPETENCIA? -

* * *

Sans contemplaba a Gaster atónito. Desde el momento en que lo había reconocido, todo a su alrededor había pasado a serle indiferente, apartado en un segundo plano. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a oír como Flowey le gritaba histérico a pocos metros de distancia. Toda su atención se concentraba única y exclusivamente en él.

Aquella situación era demasiado surrealista. Incontables preguntas surgían precipitadamente por la confundida mente de Sans. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía Gaster allí? O aún más importante, ¿cómo era siquiera rematadamente posible que siguiera con vida? Él mismo lo había visto desmaterializarse ante sus cuencas muchos años atrás.

De pronto, le pareció percibir un sonido distorsionado, lejano, pero al poco se desvaneció de la misma manera en la que apareció, siéndole imposible reconocerlo. De todas maneras, tampoco tenía tiempo para preocuparse en aquello. Gaster permanecía quieto enfrente suyo, observándolo en silencio, esperando quizás a que su ex pupilo diera el primer paso.

Necesitaba acercarse, comprobar si realmente se encontraba allí físicamente o, por lo contrario, solo era una broma pesada de su subconsciente. Con cautela, comenzó a caminar hacia él, atento a cualquier ínfimo movimiento, pero no avanzó ni dos pasos cuando unas raíces lo agarraron por la pelvis a traición y, sin esfuerzo alguno, lo arrojaron hacia la otra punta de la sala, junto a la enredadera. De no haber reaccionado a tiempo y teletransportarse detrás de Flowey, Sans habría colisionado brutalmente contra la pared. El esqueleto dirigió indignado sus cuencas oscuras hacia la flor que lo miraba impasible.

\- Tienes suerte de que Frisk esté a tu lado dentro de esa enredadera, de no ser así a estas alturas ya te habría reducido a polvo. ¿Se puede saber que pretendes hierbajo? -Flowey puso los ojos en blanco, cansado de las amenazas del esqueleto.

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, basura sonriente. ¡No es momento de tener una crisis existencial idiota! ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta esa... cosa ha intentado atacar a Frisk! -de repente, una descarga de semillas explosivas fue lanzada directamente a Gaster. Lejos de esquivarla permaneció quieto en su posición mientras una cortina de humo, negra y espesa, se interpuso colocándose entre medio, reabsorbiendo las pepitas en su interior eliminando cualquier rastro de ellas. Flowey chasqueó la lengua molesto-. ¡Mierda! No hay manera de que baje la guardia.

Sans contempló la escena abstraído en sus pensamientos. Frisk… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo había podido dejarla desprotegida de aquella manera? ¿Acaso se había vuelto estúpido? Aquella humana era la única esperanza para los monstruos de poder recuperar su futuro arrebatado, sus vidas ni más ni menos. ¿Y así lo demostraba? Por Dios… ¿dónde quedó la promesa que Toriel le había hecho jurar incontables veces? Por muy importante que fuera Gaster, era cosa del pasado. Frisk representaba el presente y futuro. Ella era vital, su maestro y mentor, no. Por mucho que le exasperase reconocerlo, Flowey tenía razón. Sans se colocó delante de la enredadera, interponiéndose en la línea de fuego de cualquier posible ataque por parte de Gaster. Flowey lo observaba con semblante desconfiado.

\- Deberías estar orgulloso. Por una maldita vez no has dicho ningún despropósito.

Sans alzó la mano y una decena de puntiagudos huesos aparecieron a su alrededor apuntando en dirección al ex científico. El denso humo de antes volvió a emerger a ambos lados de Gaster, sumiendo la habitación en una oscuridad casi absoluta de no ser por la luz cian y amarilla que emitía la pupila izquierda de Sans.

Ignorante de lo que Gaster era capaz de hacer en su estado, Sans invocó cuatro Gaster Blaster, uno a cada lado de la enredadera que protegía a Flowey y a Frisk. No podía permitirse escatimar maná, no ante Gaster. Flowey a su vez, siguió los pasos del esqueleto y reforzó la enredadera con otra capa de gruesas raíces.

Sans no podía ver nada que no estuviera a un metro de distancia de su posición, pero lo que lo mantenía en tensión era el silencio. No oía nada más allá de las respiraciones lentas y pesadas de sus Gaster Blaster y el retorcimiento constante de las raíces. Tampoco era capaz de encontrar el alma errante de Gaster, tan solo pudo identificar el alma palpitante y roja de Frisk y el vacío receptáculo de Flowey. Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que…? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Ordenó con la mano a uno de sus Gaster Blaster que lo siguiera y avanzó hacía la entrada.

.

.

.

Flowey había dejado de ver a Sans desde hacía un buen rato. El no saber que estaba pasando o el simple hecho de no ver ni oír nada lo irritaban y crispaban sus nervios al máximo, pero la presencia de las monstruosas invocaciones del esqueleto a su alrededor lo tranquilizaban en cierta manera. Sans era insufrible, pero él mejor que nadie sabía el inmenso poder que poseía y el aprecio que le tenía a Frisk. No dejaría que le ocurriese nada.

De pronto, un sonido seco y eléctrico perturbó el silencio. Flowey lo identificó al instante, una descarga de energía de un Gaster Blaster. Había sonado lejos y ninguno de los tres que le rodeaban había sido, así que solo quedaba una opción.

\- ¿Sans?

\- Estoy aquí -el sonriente esqueleto apareció de repente a su lado, provocándole un pequeño infarto. Parecía tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo de antes? -preguntó Flowey mirando a su alrededor. Sans cerró sus cuencas y sus pupilas blancas reaparecieron. Los tres Gaster Blaster se desvanecieron ante el desconcierto de la flor dorada- ¿Qué haces? Nos vas a poner en peligro.

\- Se ha ido -Flowey parpadeó incrédulo ante la declaración de Sans.

\- Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? ¿A qué te refieres con que "se ha ido"?

\- Fíjate a tu alrededor.

Flowey titubeó por un instante, pero acabó haciendo lo que le pedía. El humo estaba comenzando a dispersarse en algunas zonas, incluso podía entrever los límites de la sala, pero seguía sin entender que intentaba hacerle ver Sans con todo aquello hasta que vio como una de las paredes estaba desintegrándose lentamente. Y no solo era la pared; armarios, libros, cajas… todo estaba descomponiéndose.

\- Esta habitación fue creada a partir de magia ilusoria -prosiguió Sans-. Efectiva pero restrictiva. El invocador debe permanecer cerca de la ilusión para que esta se mantenga, si se aleja lo suficiente el flujo de magia se rompe y la ilusión se desmorona. Al poco de que Gaster fuera envuelto en aquel humo, dejé de ver su alma. Pensé que debía ser algún tipo de truco, así que me alejé a comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero no encontré nada. Como has podido ver la sala se está disgregando, y eso solo puede significar una cosa: Gaster se ha ido -Flowey arrugó el rostro dubitativo.

\- Muy bien, listillo. Sigo sin entender una cosa. Si según tú, Gaster ya no se encuentra aquí, ¿a quién disparó hace un momento tu Blaster?

\- ¿Eso? Necesitaba dispersar el humo, y aunque consiguiera encontrar las ventanas el humo es demasiado denso, así que, se me ocurrió hacer que disparase una descarga. Es pura energía con lo que genera una gran cantidad de calor, en contraste con la temperatura ambiente se produce una diferencia de presión, el aire caliente sube, el aire frío se desplaza ocupando su lugar y voilà, he creado viento de la nada -explicó Sans encogiendo los hombros al final.

\- Está bien, empollón, tú ganas -Flowey retiró las raíces que formaban la enredadera-. ¿A qué ha venido entonces? No lo entiendo, por como actuaba estaba seguro de que quería atacar a Frisk.

Sans no respondió a su pregunta. A decir verdad, él tampoco entendía que estaba sucediendo, la misma reaparición de Gaster ya había sido un completo sin sentido por sí mismo.

Tras dispersarse por completo el oscuro humo que los rodeaba Flowey decidió echarle un vistazo a Frisk. Seguía inconsciente, pero por lo pronto no parecía haber sufrido ningún golpe. No obstante, algo no estaba bien... comenzó a examinarla superficialmente bajo la atenta mirada de Sans, hasta que descubrió que le carcomía por dentro, Frisk no dejaba de temblar. Extrañado posó una de sus hojas en la mejilla y la retiró de inmediato alarmado.

\- ¡Está congelada!

Rápidamente Sans se agachó y le colocó por encima su mullida sudadera. No podían quedarse allí por más tiempo.

\- Tengo que llevarla al castillo -Sans cogió en brazos a Frisk y miró fijamente a Flowey-. Ya hablaremos sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy más adelante. Esto está lejos de haber terminado. Y no te equivoques, esto no significa nada. Las cosas siguen igual entre nosotros, así que ni se te ocurra ni por un segundo intentar jugármela -de pronto las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se ensanchó- Los dos ya sabemos por experiencia qué sucede cuando te atreves a hacerlo.

Flowey le dedicó una mueca de odio y se marchó enterrándose en la tierra, no sin antes lanzarle un amenazador bufido de advertencia. Sans suspiró agotado y observó a Frisk, parecía que la sudadera le había ayudado a entrar en calor, ya no temblaba. El esqueleto sonrió aliviado y ambos desaparecieron dejando en su lugar un rastro de polvo en suspensión.

.

.

.

Sans decidió teletransportarse a uno de los pasillos cercanos a los dormitorios. Necesitaba encontrar a una doncella real que le indicase el camino hacia la habitación de Frisk, pero tampoco quería llamar la atención. Por suerte, todo el mundo estaba demasiado atareado en sus obligaciones tras la asamblea convocada hacía escasas horas por Asgore y Toriel, y no repararon en él. Sans avistó a una sirvienta apartada de todas las demás concentrada en limpiar los ventanales. Al fijarse mejor la reconoció, era Helen, frecuentaba el bar de Grillby a menudo con lo que habían coincidido un par de veces. Perfecto, una cara conocida. Se teletransportó detrás suyo y se acercó con cuidado de no asustarla.

\- Perdona Helen, ¿tienes un momento? -la monstruo gato paró de limpiar sorprendida al oír su voz y dirigió su mirada al recién llegado. Se llevó las manos al hocico en cuanto reconoció a la embajadora de los monstruos entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Sans? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Frisk?

\- Tranquila, se encuentra bien, se ha quedado dormida. Necesito que me lleves hasta su habitación, pero con discreción a poder ser, si nos ven pueden malinterpretar la situación y no quiero que cunda el pánico por una tontería -la doncella asintió y tras mirar a su alrededor le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera.

\- Por aquí.

Tras unos minutos de auténtica misión de infiltración consiguieron llegar al cuarto de Frisk sin ningún percance, y lo mejor, sin ser vistos. Helen abrió la puerta con su llave maestra y dio un paso al lado permitiéndole entrar.

\- Gracias. ¿Podrías avisar al rey y a la reina de que la embajadora requiere de su presencia?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- No. A partir de aquí puedo arreglármelas yo solo. Te debo una.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, Sansy. Se lo comunicaré a Grillby de tu parte -Sans tragó al oír aquello. Otro añadido a su cuenta interminable. Helen se despidió haciendo una burlona reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo.

El esqueleto respiró profundamente y finalmente entró en la habitación. Cerró la puerta con ayuda del pie y recorrió la sala con sus pequeñas pupilas en busca de la cama; no fue difícil encontrarla, debido a su gran tamaño destacaba entre el resto de muebles como una hormiga reina en su hormiguero.

\- Sans... -la frágil voz de Frisk llamándolo por su nombre hizo que el esqueleto bajara la mirada esperanzado de que la castaña hubiera recobrado la consciencia por fin, pero ante su desconcierto, esta seguía con los ojos cerrados.

\- " _Estará hablando en sueños_ " -pensó con afecto Sans obviando el hecho de que seguramente estaría soñando con él, pero aquel tierno sentimiento pasó rápidamente a uno de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que Frisk, en realidad, se estaba acurrucando sonriente bajo su sudadera hundiendo la nariz en ella. En ese momento, reparó en que llevaba en brazos a una mujer hecha y derecha, apoyada suavemente en su caja torácica como si nada. De repente, comenzó a notar como un calor intenso surgía tímidamente alrededor de sus huesudos pómulos-. " _Ok, de ninguna manera vamos a seguir por ese camino_ ".

Sans se acercó a la enorme cama y acomodó con cuidado a la humana. Retiró con un poco dificultad su sudadera del agarre decidido de Frisk y se la colocó de nuevo. Sin saber qué hacer se resignó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, ambos reyes tardarían un poco en llegar y se sentía un poco cansado tras el gasto de maná de hacia escasos minutos. Intentó relajarse observando sin orden alguno los objetos de la habitación, pero un sutil y atrayente aroma insistía en apartarlo de su momento de descanso. Desconcertado por la irrupción de aquella fragancia se puso a olisquear a su alrededor en busca del origen hasta que se sorprendió a sí mismo oliendo su propia sudadera. El aroma de Frisk había quedado impregnado en su interior después de haberla tenido puesta por encima mientras la cargaba en brazos.

Lejos de quitársela se colocó la gorra por encima y se dejó envolver por aquel cautivante perfume. Una sensación de paz comenzó a recorrer y a tomar su interior poco a poco. Recuerdos de líneas temporales anteriores asaltaban su mente como torbellinos, llenándola de escenas divertidas y entrañables junto a Frisk. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando la frente en ambas manos y los codos en sus rodillas.

\- " _Qué narices me está pasando…_ " -su alma palpitaba bruscamente ante el torrente de nuevas emociones que estaba experimentando. Dejó una mano descansando sobre su pierna y con la otra empezó a frotarse inquieto la parte posterior del cráneo mientras miraba de reojo a Frisk tendida en la cama. Seguía plácidamente dormida y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, señal de que se sentía segura y relajada. Sans se fijó en que tenía los mechones del flequillo despeinados por encima de los ojos, parecía que le molestaban ligeramente porque le temblaban los párpados inconscientemente. Sans se quitó la gorra y se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Se colocó delante suyo y, con una inusitada delicadeza por su parte, empezó a retirar uno a uno cada mechón de pelo. Al hacerlo descubrió que el cabello de Frisk era increíblemente suave. Nunca se había parado un momento a fijarse en ello tampoco. No era un monstruo que le diera importancia a ese tipo de cosas… hasta ahora. Con la punta de sus falanges comenzó a recorrer despacio la frente de la castaña quitando los últimos mechones de color café, provocando que Frisk sonriera ante el agradable tacto de su mano. Sans sonrió con ternura y tras terminar escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

A los pocos segundos escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercarse a toda velocidad. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una preocupada Toriel entró corriendo a la habitación seguida por Asgore el cual no dejaba de repetirle que se calmara.

La reina se acercó a la cama sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de Sans y comprobó el estado de Frisk colocándole la mano en la frente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, su semblante se fue relajando poco a poco hasta que le retiró la mano y le posó un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ya más tranquila, por fin se fijó en Sans, quién ahora estaba hablando con Asgore al otro lado de la cama.

\- Sans -el esqueleto dirigió su mirada hacia la reina-. ¿Has sido tú quién ha traído a Frisk hasta aquí?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Sans se extrañó al oírle preguntar aquello. Un ligero nerviosismo comenzó a abrirse paso temiendo que se refiriera a todo el asunto relacionado con Gaster. ¿Cómo lo habían averiguado? Justamente no había dado detalles a Helen para evitar que se enterasen de lo ocurrido, al menos de momento. ¿La condenada flor quizás? ¿Pero que beneficio sacaría él con tod-?

\- Helen solo nos ha informado de que Frisk se encontraba en la cama -esclareció Asgore al ver la expresión de desconcierto que había puesto Sans ante la pregunta de Toriel. Sans suspiró aliviado por dentro.

\- Exacto, le dije que os avisara sin dar más detalles para evitar preocuparos, pero veo que no ha servido para nada -recalcó Sans mirando directamente a Toriel quién evitaba su mirada un poco avergonzada.

\- Lo siento, ya sabes que me altero enseguida con cualquier cosa que le suceda a Frisk -Sans solo pudo asentir comprensivo, conocía demasiado bien a Toriel, se esperaba que hubiese reaccionado de aquella manera y así había sido.

\- Puedes estar tranquila, Frisk simplemente se ha quedado roque. Ayer le tocaba dormir en nuestra casa, y en cuanto se enteró esta tarde de que habían aprobado el permiso para salir a la superficie le faltó tiempo para ponerse a preparar el discurso de hoy. El problema es que se lo ha tomado tan en serio que ha acabado agotada y Papyrus me ha obligado a traerla hasta aquí para que descansara en condiciones antes de la asamblea. -" _Espero que haya sonado convincente…_ " pensó Sans para sus adentros.

\- Con que era eso… -Toriel contempló a Frisk con la característica mirada que solo una madre orgullosa de su hija puede dar-. Es tan propio de ella.

Asgore se acercó a Frisk y agarró gentilmente su pequeña mano.

\- Ha pasado por tanto y, aun así, sigue esforzándose de esta manera por nosotros -le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por las miradas de Sans y Toriel-. Dejémosle descansar, Tori. No es necesario que acuda a la conferencia.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Sans, ¿nos acompañas? -el esqueleto echó un último vistazo a Frisk y caminó hacia la entrada donde esperaban ya ambos reyes fuera de la habitación.

\- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

.

.

.

La asamblea comenzó a la hora acordada sin ningún imprevisto. Todos los monstruos del subsuelo pudieron llegar a tiempo y escuchar las indicaciones que les tenían preparadas. Saldrían por orden de proximidad a la superficie, desde los habitantes de la capital de New Home hasta el último Froggit de las Ruinas. De esta manera evitarían que la salida se colapsase y lamentar accidentes que podrían haberse evitado. Se les estaba permitido cargar con lo estrictamente esencial para unos días, el resto de sus pertenencias se irían recogiendo eventualmente. En una hora estaba previsto que acudieran una flota de autocares a la cima del monte Ebott para recogerlos y llevarlos a sus respectivas residencias, con lo que tras resolver un par de dudas se dio por finalizada la reunión y todo el mundo se dispuso a ir a sus casas a recoger sus cosas y esperar su turno de salida.

Sans se había reunido finalmente con Papyrus, quien había llegado al castillo acompañado de Undyne y Alphys. Los cuatro estaban esperando a que el tumulto de monstruos se fuera cuando Sans notó un tirón en su manga. Al girarse vio que era Alphys.

\- ¿A-aquella no es F-frisk? -preguntó mirando directamente hacia la tribuna.

Sans imitó su gesto y pudo comprobar con sus propias cuencas como acababa de entrar Frisk al gran salón toda agitada y comenzaba a discutir con Asgore y Toriel. Por como gesticulaba y el sonrojo evidente de sus mejillas parecía que estuviera avergonzada por algo. Con un poco de esfuerzo pudieron calmarla y se abrazaron finalmente entre los tres. Un mayordomo le emitió un comunicado a Asgore y los tres se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas de salida escoltados por una decena de guardias reales dispuestos a su alrededor.

Por el camino Frisk se dio un momento la vuelta y divisó a Alphys y a Sans que la saludaron con la mano. La castaña sonrió devolviéndoles el saludo y miró directamente a Sans. Se paró un momento y mediante gestos le transmitió a Sans de que necesitaba hablar con él más tarde. Aunque aquello no se lo esperaba, Sans asintió y Frisk se despidió de ambos para luego salir del salón escoltada por dos guardias reales.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Sans. Detrás suyo Undyne y Alphys lo miraban con ojos conspirativos mientras asentían lentamente. Un sudor frío hizo acto de presencia en la frente del esqueleto.

\- N-no es lo que pensáis… -intentó aclarar Sans. Undyne y Alphys se miraron entre ellas con complicidad y soltaron una risa tonta.

\- Aaaaaahá. Lo que tu digas Sans. Nosotras no hemos visto nada -le contestó burlonamente Undyne mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Alphys que a duras penas podía contener la emoción.

\- " _Estoy perdido…_ " -se lamentó Sans llorando en silencio para sus adentros.

\- ¡EH! ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS TRAMANDO ENTRE TODOS? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ESTOY INVITADO?! -Papyrus, que hasta entonces había estado conversando con Blue, se acercó a ellos intrigado por verlos apartados del resto del grupo.

\- Estaba ayudando a Alphys y Undyne a decidir su equipaje -Sans se giró hacia ellas de tal manera que Papyrus no pudiera verle el rostro y las observó con las cuencas totalmente negras-. ¿Verdad chicas?

Las dos monstruos tragaron saliva con dificultad y asintieron enérgicamente. Papyrus en cambio seguía sin estar satisfecho, y los miraba a todos con las cuencas entrecerradas.

\- NYEH… ME HABÉIS DECEPCIONADO. ¿CÓMO SE OS OCURRE PEDIRLE CONSEJO A ALGUIEN QUE ES INCAPAZ DE RECOGER UN SIMPLE CALCETÍN DEL SUELO?

.

.

.

Tras esperar un par de horas en Snowdin, finalmente fueron llamados para ser los siguientes en salir y los hermanos esqueleto iniciaron la partida hacia la superficie con todos los habitantes del nevado pueblo a sus espaldas. Por el camino tuvieron que parar en Hotland ya que Rocky, la amada mascota de Sans, tenía que parar a "hacer sus necesidades" ante la exasperación de todos los demás, incluido su hermano.

Finalmente, tras media hora de camino, alcanzaron la entrada de la barrera custodiada por una docena de guardias reales. Al final del túnel podían oír un gran alboroto y todos comenzaron a sentirse un poco nerviosos, pero por mucho que quisieran no tenían tiempo tampoco para intentar mentalizarse debido a la insistencia de los guardias en que siguieran avanzando.

Papyrus animó a todos con su habitual entusiasmo y reanudaron la marcha. A medida que se acercaban el ruido proveniente de fuera crecía pudiendo llegar a distinguir centenares de voces gritando y aplaudiendo al unísono. La luz del exterior comenzaba a cegarles con lo que se vieron obligados a seguir avanzando con las manos extendidas sobre sus ojos.

De pronto, sus pies cambiaron de pisar pura roca a tierra batida, una suave brisa les dio la bienvenida junto con el tacto cálido de los rayos del Sol al tocar sus cuerpos. El confuso bullicio que se oía antes había pasado ahora a ser una inmensa cantidad de humanos congregados alrededor de la salida del monte Ebott, saludando y aclamando a todo monstruo que vieran salir.

Papyrus miraba a todos lados eufórico, con las cuencas abiertas como platos, absorbiendo cada minúsculo detalle de la superficie, preguntándole a Sans todo aquello que le venía a la mente, hasta que escuchó su nombre entre la multitud. Un grupo de humanos bastante considerable gritaba su nombre intentando por todos los medios llamar su atención. Tenían consigo decenas de pancartas y banderas con su nombre escrito en mayúsculas que la gente movía frenéticamente pidiéndole a Papyrus que les diera un autógrafo.

\- ¡H-HERMANO! ¡ESTÁS VIENDO ESO! -Sans sonreía complacido al ver a su hermano pequeño rebosante de felicidad.

\- Sí Paps, parece ser que tienes tu propio club de fans.

\- ¿MI PROPIO CLUB DE FANS? -Sans asintió- ¡MI PROPIO CLUB DE FANS! -sin pensárselo, Papyrus corrió exaltado hacia sus fans que no dejaban de gritar a medida que veían al esqueleto acercarse hacia ellos.

Sans se quedó observando desde lejos como su hermano firmaba autógrafos por doquier y se hacia fotos con sus fans con una enorme sonrisa, hasta que, de otro punto de la aglomeración escuchó gritar su nombre. Sorprendido buscó con la mirada hasta que avistó un grupo numeroso de chicas con una enorme pancarta con su nombre y una nota aparte que recitaba: "¡TE QUEREMOS!". Sans soltó una risa divertido y decidió intentar una cosa. Se giró en su dirección y las saludó levantando la mano.

\- Heya.

Al acto todas las chicas comenzaron a chillar como locas, algunas de ellas incluso llegando a desmayarse. Sans no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse hasta que notó una mano posarse en su hombro. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Frisk acompañada de Asgore y Toriel.

\- No puedes evitarlo ¿eh? -sugirió Frisk con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Ya me conoces. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar.

Los cuatro se quedaron observando a Papyrus, que seguía firmando camisetas y fotografías sin descanso.

\- Reconozco que me ha sorprendido gratamente el ver el enorme cariño que los humanos le tienen a Papyrus -comentó Asgore mientras se acariciaba la espesa barba.

\- Papyrus es muy famoso en la superficie. Todo el mundo lo adora -explicó Frisk al ver como todos estaban realmente asombrados del increíble recibimiento que había tenido Papyrus.

Mientras esperaban a que el resto de monstruos provenientes de Snowdin terminaran por salir del monte Ebott y se subieran a su respectivo autocar, siguieron conversando entre ellos sobre los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido a lo largo de la operación salida de los monstruos, pero uno destacaba por encima de los demás: nada más salir, un grupo de humanos le rogó a Undyne que fuera su maestra de artes marciales, y a la capitana de la guardia real no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que medirse en duelo ante todos ellos allí mismo.

Continuaron comentando relajadamente otras anécdotas menos disparatadas hasta que, sin previo aviso, fueron interrumpidos por un joven humano de pelo azabache y ojos astutos de color gris claro, el cual se colocó al lado de Frisk, atrayéndola con delicadeza hacia él colocándole una mano en la cintura.

\- Hola, hermosa.

\- ¿Thomas? -alcanzó a decir Frisk tras ser sorprendida de aquella manera.

Los otros tres que habían observado la escena en completo silencio se quedaron atónitos ante la repentina entrada del joven, por no mencionar la atrevida confianza con la que se había dirigido a Frisk.

Uno de ellos, no obstante, experimentaba, a parte de la sorpresa, una mezcla de cólera y recelo encubierta que iba en aumento a medida que observaba a aquel muchacho.

* * *

 **¡Al fin!**

 **He llegado a Thomas, ¡no me lo puedo creer! Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a esta parte. Ahora se vienen intereses encontrados y nuevas perspectivas. \\( u )/**

 **Se añade un nuevo miembro a la familia. ¿Para bien o para mal? ¿Qué relación tiene con Frisk? ¿Sobrevivirá Papyrus a el aplastante amor de su fans? ¿Sobrevivirá Thomas a pasar un mal rato con Sans? Lo veremos a su respectivo momento.**

 **Por cierto, he dibujado una nueva portada para la historia. ¿Os gusta? Si no os acaba de gustar, podéis decirme ideas y podría ponerlas en práctica. Soy toda oídos.**

 **Bueno y hasta aquí.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguís leyendo la historia pese a lo lenta que voy con las actualizaciones. Sin vosotros esta historia habría terminado en un punto muerto hace meses.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


End file.
